Forgetting Part of Me
by XSnowBarryX
Summary: My name is Barry Allen and my life was perfect. I was going to get married to the love of my life Dr. Caitlin Snow when lighting struck. Suddenly I am the fastest man alive but I hold no memories of the last two years of my life. Along with battling meta humans, I struggle to regain back that part of me. I need to remember. Before the love of my life gives up and moves on.
1. Gone

Forgetting Part of Me

Chapter 1- Gone

To understand what I am about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible, can you do that? Good.

My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. And my story is pretty complicated.

My whole life I have been running. Running after the girl that I believed was the love of my life. Iris West. Ever since I can remember she has always been by my side. And even though I never told her that I loved her, I expected for her to love me back. I expected her to wait for me to tell her how I felt, but I guess that I was to slow. Too late.

 _It was Christmas Evening and Iris was finishing up decorating the Christmas tree and accomplishment that she was very proud of. I remember looking at her and deciding that this was it._

 _I had just finished talking with my dad and he gave me the final push I needed to confess to her. I thought that the timing was perfect. I wasn't in a relationship and she wasn't in one either. I had a very stable job and I really just wanted to get started in creating a family. Yes I was only 25 but I was eager and ready._

 _Looking at her I breathed in and spilled everything that I wanted to for far too long._

" _I love you Iris. I loved you ever since I knew what the word meant. But then my mom died and I particularly had to be around the girl that I had a crush on because my dad was to hurt to see me for a while. There were so many times I wanted to tell you; junior prom, when I went to college, when I came back, the nights we spent talking. All the birthdays and holidays, but I-I never did. I kept it in. I was afraid that if you didn't feel the same I would lose you. But now I have realized that I am ready. I love you Iris and I want us to be together." I had said with great confidence smiling at her._

" _Barry I-I I don't know what to say. M-Maybe a couple of months ago, if you had confessed to me I would have a different answer. But I...I can't be with you. I met someone else. And ever since I met him, I can't imagine myself with anyone else. He is my boyfriend, and I kept him a secret from you, not because I am ashamed but because I didn't want my dad to get mad. It's Eddie. I love you Barry but as a brother. The love of my life is Eddie. I am so sorry." Iris had said tensely as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Guilt etched in her face._

 _All I could think about at that moment was, I was to late._

I believed that after Iris, there would never be someone else for me. But then I met her.

Doctor Caitlin Snow.

" _I am Caitlin Snow it is very nice to meet you." She had said brightly as she started at me with a big smile on her face. Her big brown eyes had stood out from the crowd hypnotizing me and forever making me her slave._

And from that day forward everything changed. She became the person I never knew I needed. I had just stopped running after a girl who only looked at me as a best friend. She had just gotten out of a five year relationship. And suddenly we were in love.

She was the perfect girl for me. Cait was a scientist with a promising career at STAR Labs, she was intelligent, caring and beautiful. She made me hers the day that she looked at that bar that January night. I am not sure if I could ever live without my Caitlin.

Within a year after I met her I asked her to be my wife.

It was the most important decision of my life.

And she said yes. We moved in together after that, not wanting to wait until the wedding. And while everything was perfect all good things had to end.

 _I was supporting my fiance at the initiating of the particle accelerator along with Iris. Once we had settled that we in fact weren't meant for each other, everything went back to normal. She was happy for me and approved and loved Caitlin just as much...well not as much as me. Everything was going according to plan when suddenly I got a call from Joe. They needed me at my lab to examine a blood sample that they wanted ASAP. With great resignation I mouthed sorry to my beautiful soon to be wife and headed to the precinct._

 _Looking at my watch I realized that soon that particle accelerator would be launched so I started at the window in hopes that I could catch some of the action._

 _I saw the lights of Star labs illuminate with colors of pink and orange contacting with the rainy weather. Noticing that rain started to enter my lab through the open roof top I went ahead and started to close it. It was then that everything changed._

 _My shelf, which was filled with different liquids started to float mid air as if we were in outer space. Looking up I saw the glass shatter as lightning struck my body._

 _All I could think about was Caitlin. Suddenly I blanked out and my whole life was erased._

Nine Months Later…..

"What are you doing!" A familiar female voice exclaimed words filled with worry.

"He likes this song….I mean he can hear things." Another familiar male voice said as he tried to sound cheery.

I searched my mind looking to see where I had heard these voices but I couldn't. My whole body ached and my head was pounding. Suddenly as if someone poked me with a needle I jolted from my resting position.

"Barry!" The female said as she rushed to my side looking to see if my pupils were dilated. She hurried to check every inch as my body as she ordered the boy named….Cisco? To call Harrison Wells.

I stared dumbly at her for a good 2 minutes. She was beautiful with big brown eyes and brown almost reddish hair. Her eyes held relief as she looked at me up and down, examining every fiber of my being.

She seemed so familiar but at the same time I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. It was at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't get it out, and it was bothering me.

Finally not standing the loudness and suffocating room, with great determination I found my voice and asked a simple question that soon caused everything to stop.

"Who-Who are you?"

 _And suddenly my whole life was gone._

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay hey everybody so I got this idea from two very awesome people. They are youtubers who created this equally amazing trailers for this similar concept. What if Barry and Caitlin had met before the particle accelerator. What if they were getting married. What if Barry lost his memories. What would have happened. I really wanted to read this type of story with Snowbarry but I couldn't find it. So at last I decided to start writing once more. English is not my first language but I love writing even though I haven't done it in quite a while. So please review and help me improve.**

 **I strongly recommend looking at the trailers in your free time and letting me know what you think. The links and info are in my bio so head over there. Anyways enough talking and thanks so much for taking the time to read this silly old fic. Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful evening or whatever time it is out there.**

 **P.S Its not every edited because I was eager to post it so pardon any mistakes you see.**


	2. To Be Forgotten

Chapter 2- To be Forgotten

 **Caitlin**

Ever since she was little, Caitlin had learned to never get her hopes up. She had learned that being too hopeful was just a characteristic of naive individuals. Becoming too invested in an outcome was just a recipe for disaster, it was just going to get you hurt. And Caitlin hated feeling hurt, hated feeling vulnerable; and so Caitlin had learned to keep people at arm's distance. She had learned to always prepare for the worst.

It wasn't that she wasn't optimistic, she was, but to a certain degree. If Caitlin told a stranger about the experiences she had, they would understand why she gained that perspective. They would understand why she was always cold.

For instance when Caitlin was younger, she had always hoped that her parents would stop fighting. She hoped that exceeding their expectations in her academic life would cause for them to be proud of her and work out their differences. Exceeding their expectations did nothing, the day of her 9th birthday instead of getting a wonderful present, she received the news that her parents were getting a divorce...That was Caitlin's first lesson on why you should never be hopeful for anything.

Her second lesson on why not to be hopeful came when she was 24 years old. Caitlin's then boyfriend of five years Ronnie, was many girls definition of perfect. Ronnie was loving and caring with handsome physical features. He was "perfect" but he never made her feel like he was the one. She had hoped that with time she would feel like that, but she hadn't. Maybe it was her view point getting in the way, but Caitlin never felt that her and Ronnie's relationship was going to last. She had loved him yes, but she did not hope for a future together.

When Ronnie had told her about the future he had envisioned for them, she had merely nodded along not really seeing their future together the way he wanted her to. He had gotten mad and told her that, if she couldn't see a future with him, he couldn't see one either. The next day he left. And she never saw him again.

And even though she was hurt she continued on with her life. A lot of people would call her cold hearted but it was just the way that Caitlin dealt with pain. And so she focused on her career and gained a job at one of the most prestigious labs in the entire world. Star Labs.

There in Star Labs, she met her best friend, Cisco Ramon. He was like a little boy, fascinated with everything and eager to make new friends. It was hard at first, opening up to someone like Cisco, but slowly she did. To this day she didn't not regret a single thing. Cisco was one of the best human beings on earth and she was blessed to have met him. Even though he joked around a lot, he always made her feel better he was like her younger brother. Always looking out for her best interest.

Cisco got her out of her comfort level. Without him pushing her constantly, she would had never accomplished the things that she had. She would had never met the love of her life at a bar. She would had never met Barry Allen.

Barry was unlike any other person she had met. He was goofy with a heart made of gold but he still held this aura of maturity that she could tell came from a lot of pain. He was in every aspect of the word perfect. Her definition of perfect. Well maybe not perfect but he was very darn close to it.

Mark her words, Caitlin had never felt so drawn to a person as much as she had with him.

He got her in a way that one no one else had. He changed her for the better. Suddenly everything was brighter and finally she found a person who enabled her to hope for their future without fearing for the worst. Caitlin knew that Barry was going to be by her side every step of their journey together. So it was no wonder why she had said yes the instant Barry had taken out that beautiful ring. She could still picture that day as if it was just moments ago.

" _How is the most beautiful scientist in the world?" A voice had whispered into her ear startling her from her book on evolution._

 _Barry had demanded for her to meet him at the park near the waterfront. It was her favorite place in Central City only because it was the place where she and Barry had spent their first date in._

 _Meeting him in their spot would have not been a big deal had it not been chilly. It was November and while the leaves on the ground made the environment perfect for a romantic meeting, she was kinda cold. Sure the coffee in her hand helped warm her a bit but she was still shivering._

 _To make matters a bit worse Barry was late again. He tended to do that, when it's an important date he tended to be a few min late opposed to being half an hour late. On their first year anniversary 3 months ago he had been so nervous that he completely lost track of time and arrived at the restaurant reservation 10 min late._

 _Caitlin never minded. She understood that no one was perfect and so she dealt with Barry's tardiness._

" _Pretty tired, Doctor Harrison Wells had us working on some issues for the particle accelerator so that it would be able to go online next week. And while I was fixing the minor problem I found out that...and you really don't care about what I was just saying." Caitlin exclaimed as Barry shook his head smiling and giving her a laugh that brightened her day in an instant._

" _I care about anything that you are passionate about Cait." Barry breathed in as he put an arm around Caitlin squeezing her as he planted a kiss on her cheek._

" _Barry why are you always so cheesy? Anyways what was so important that you absolutely had to see me out here on this cold day?"_

" _I don't know I just wanted an excuse to cuddle, but do you want my jacket?" Barry asked concerned as he took his jacket instantly dropping it in her shoulders not waiting for her answer._

" _Barry Allen we could have cuddled anywhere that was warm! You sir, are hiding something from me, tell me." Caitlin's exclaimed as she stressed the tell me part as she laced their fingers together._

" _You know me so well Dr. Snow... I was just talking to my dad about the future and all I could think about was us." Barry whispered the last part as he looked anywhere but her._

" _..."_

" _What's bothering you?" Said Barry after several seconds of silence._

" _What?" Caitlin had said dumbly as she looked at Barry questioningly._

" _You are biting your lip, that thing you do when something is bothering you."_

" _Have I ever told you why I broke up with Ronnie?" Caitlin said as she started into the familiar green eyes._

" _Tell me."_

" _Well it was our five year anniversary. We were at his apartment talking about anything and everything when suddenly he asked me what I envisioned for the future. I told him that I wanted to continue my journey in science but he had hoped for a different answer. He wanted a future together, one with a lot of children out in Coast City. I told him I was not ready. The truth was I could not imagine a life together. I loved him a lot but I was never_ _ **in**_ _love with him. He got really angry once he found the hidden meaning in between my words, he told me that if I could not see a future together he couldn't either. The next day he left."_

" _Do you still love him?" Barry asked as he shifted uncomfortably and looked at her questionably._

" _I will always love him….Just like you will always love Iris. He was my first love but he was not the love of my life." Caitlin had said as she placed a kiss at the edge of his mouth leaving Barry craving for more._

" _So what do you see in your future now that you are a scientist?"_

" _Well I see a family. A man and a woman who love each other. Maybe even a few kids?" Caitlin had said as she leaned into Barry whispering her hopes for the future._

" _Well it is a good thing I brought this then..." Barry said as he cleared his throat and went on one knee._

 _No words would be able to describe how Caitlin had felt in that instant._

" _Caitlin my whole life I thought Iris was the one for me. But ever since I met you, my life was changed for the better. Suddenly Iris did not exist in that way anymore. You achieved the impossible because no girl had ever made me feel like you do. Suddenly the only person I pictured myself with was you. When I first met you my breath was taken in an instant. You looked so beautiful with that black dress on and all I can remember thinking, was god she is perfect. While we have only had a year of being together I feel like we have been together our whole life. The minute that you became my girlfriend I knew that I would want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. And while I am yours just as much as you are mine this next step will just make it official."_

 _Caitlin didn't even wait for him to finish his speech before she jumped into his arms kissing him. Of course she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, how could she not!? He was her person. Her soulmate._

That day had been perfect. She had never expected Barry to propose so soon but she was glad he had. He was right, she was his and he was hers, marrying each other would just make it official on paper.

The week after he proposed was perfect. That is until he got struck by lightning.

And the pain that she endured was far greater than anything she had experienced.

Caitlin stood by Barry's side through those tortures 9 months. She barely left Star Labs, only left when Cisco or Iris insisted they would stay by Barry's side until she returned. She never lost hope, Barry was strong and he would pull through. He promised her that he would always return to her no matter what.

And she trusted Barry and so for the next 9 months she stood tight.

After nine months, he finally woke up. Her first instinct was to examine every part of his body. She needed to see for herself that everything was alright. Then she would relax.

Or not.

"Who-who are you?"

Caitlin at that instant felt herself shut down. What was going on. This couldn't be happening. The minute he uttered those words she had felt a stabbing pain like ice being put on the flesh of a person.

"You're at Star Labs." Cisco said as he took command of the situation seeing Caitlin freeze up.

"Star Labs? Who are you?" Barry asked once more looking at his surroundings.

"I am Cisco Ramon. You are going to be fine. Do you know who she is?" Cisco asked Barry as he pointed at Caitlin.

Caitlin silently prayed in her head that he would say yes. That he would say that yes he did know her, and that they were going to be okay. That everything was going to go back to normal.

"Of course not. Why am I at Star Labs? What is going on?" _Ouch that one hurt_

"She is Doctor Caitlin Snow." Cisco clarified as he tried to see the correct way to handle the situation.

"I need you to urinate in this" Caitlin demanded not wanting to break down in tears she took on the role of a doctor. She had to be unfazed by the situation, she had to pretend like it didn't hurt. Even if it meant not being able to go up to him kiss him and hold him in her arms.

"Not this instant-" Cisco exclaimed as he looked at Caitlin a silent question in his eyes.

"What is going on!" Barry demanded as he got up from the bed where he sat and turned a few feet away from them.

"You were struck by lightning dude!" Cisco said for a minute sounding like a child in awe.

"Lighting gave me abs?" Barry said as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _No you worked out. That's how you got abs._ Caitlin wanted to scream. He wanted to get fit so that he could never be late to any of their dates.

"That doesn't matter, look you should sit down," Cisco pulled Barry into the nearest chair and went eye to eye. "You were in a coma...for nine months." Cisco explained slowly.

"What!"

"Welcome back Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss." Harrison Wells arrived in his wheelchair in that moment as he took Barry out of the cortex and into the hallways of Star Labs.

A few moments of silence passed as Caitlin felt her heart start beating faster. She was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Cisco….He doesn't remember." Caitlin whispered as she tried to calm herself down. She was on the verge of tears something that Cisco had never seen her do.

"Cait it must be temporary. You can't give up hope.

"He looked at me as he would a stranger. We were supposed to be married and now he doesn't even know who I am. Cisco…..What am I going to do." Caitlin exclaimed as she let him hold her in his arms. She wouldn't cry not in front of anyone.

The only person who she would allow to see her cry was Barry. He was the only person that she wanted to be comforted by but he had lost her memory. He was the cause of her pain.

"Look everything will be okay. All of us will do everything in our power to help him remember. He wasn't just your fiance he was also my best guy friend. All of us want him to remember."

"Yeah you are right. Sorry for that. I just have to-"

"Your... family allowed us to stabilize you here at Star labs" Dr. Harrison Wells stopped her from finishing her sentence as he wheeled into the Cortex.

"Iris! Was she here?" Barry suddenly asked becoming all too eager as Dr. Wells nodded.

Caitlin pretended not to be hurt as she clutched her hands together.

"Yeah she came here everyday. She's pretty hot." Cisco exclaimed not helping Caitlin situation.

"Yeah anyways thanks and all but I really have to go and see her. Thanks so much and can I keep the sweatshirt?"

"Wait we still haven't checked if your body functions are okay" Caitlin protested as she watched the love of her life leave to be with his first love.

"I am fine. Gotta go! It was nice to meet you all."

Barry said as he barely took a second glance at Caitlin and went out into the world.

"Dr. Wells do you think he will remember us? Should we tell him?" Cisco asked noticing Caitlin pained expression.

"It seems that he has lost part of his memory, 2 years of his memory have been whipped from what I can see. I am not sure if we should tell him seeing as it could cause a trigger for something worse to happen. We still aren't sure of his brain is working the same as it has been before it it could be somewhat of a risk. But in the end Caitlin is the one who should have the last word." Wells explained as he looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin was having an inner debate as she glanced at her boss and her best friend. The very mention of something worse occurring to Barry caused her to make up her mind. She wouldn't tell him she was his fiancé. She just hoped that their love was strong enough for him to remember her.

 _Please remember me Barry, I am waiting for you._

 **OH MY God. You guys! Thanks so much for favoriting, following and reviewing this story! It means the world to me! I was having such a shitty day and suddenly I see that a lot of you guys are enjoying this story and it brightened my day! As a thank you gift I wrote this chapter and decided to uploaded it. Again excuse the spelling and or grammar mistakes, I need to polish my writing style. I haven't written fanfiction since I was 13 so it's going to take a while to get into the groove of things!**

 **Anyways I was originally going to exceed 3,000 words in this chapter but then I decided to cut some things out. I like how I ended it. Hopefully, fingers crossed I will have another update by Friday, the absolute latest will be Sunday so be on the lookout for that!**

 **Please Review more please! It lets me know that you guys like it and want to read more! Also leave some suggestions on what you would like to see because I will definitely take them into consideration!**

 **If you stayed til the end of this author's note comment your favorite color in the reviews! Mine is dark red almost purple.**

 **LOVE You all and hope you have such a wonderful day!**


	3. Missing

Chapter 3- Missing

 **Barry**

Barry Allen felt as if something was missing. When he had awoken in Star Labs, he had felt as if something very important was missing. He did not know what it was or even who it was, but he knew that there definitely was something he was missing.

It was in his instinct and most of the time his instincts were never wrong. It was one of the reasons that he had decided to choose forensics as his career. Most of the time when he was given a case and he stated what he believed to be have happened in the crime scene, he was never wrong.

So when his idol, Doctor Harrison Wells had mentioned that Iris had visited him every day he assumed that the thing that he was missing was his best friend and the love of his life, Iris. Iris West.

However as he stood in front of the familiar Jitters Cafe observing Iris as she greeted customers with a radiant smile on her face, Barry found that the thing he was missing was definitely not Iris. He had missed Iris for certain but he still felt as if a part of him was missing. And it was bothering Barry. A lot.

 _Why am I not getting nervous? This is just about the time when I start to get incredibly nervous and start talking nonsense!_ Barry wondered as he continued to observe Iris in hopes of feeling those familiar butterflies. But they never came leaving Barry questioning what happened over the time that he was in a coma.

Shaking his head Barry entered the Cafe looking at his surroundings. The furniture was rearranged but the aroma still remained the same. Barry looked at Iris waiting for her to turn and look at him. He waited a few seconds when finally she turned around, let out a gasp of air and rushed to him throwing the cup of coffee on the floor.

"Barry." She whispered as she threw her arms around him and began to cry with joy. Iris held the same aroma that would have driven him crazy a while back, but today he just dismissed her smell as something familiar.

"Hey don't cry. Everything is okay." Barry whispered as he hugged her tightly comforting his friend who was currently on the verge of tears. She kept looking at him and examining every part of his body.

"Why...Why didn't Ca-" Iris was interrupted as a vaguely familiar blonde cop entered the Cafe and said her name.

"Eddie look who woke up!" Iris exclaimed as she grabbed Eddie's hand and shook it eagerly. She was beyond happy as she continued to stare at Barry as if he had just returned from the dead. In some ways it was as if he did just come back from the dead.

"Barry! Took you long enough! How are you buddy?" Eddie took Barry into a bear hug and shook his shoulders with joy.

Barry looked confusingly at both of them. Eddie knew him? They were friends? Since when? All Barry remembered about Eddie was that he was a transfer from Coast City who was always greeting everyone at the precinct with a big smile on his face. Detective Joe or Iris father had described him as a pretty boy who wouldn't last a year in Central City. From the looks of it Eddie did survive.

"Um what is going on guys? Last thing I remember was that we were getting ready for Christmas and me telling you guys that I finally got the promotion as the lead forensic scientist." Barry asked timidly as he rubbed his neck with his hand a habit he developed when he was getting worried.

A moment of silence passed through them as Iris pursed her lips, "Barry that was two years ago. What exactly happened to you?" Iris looked at Barry with worry filling her eyes. She took him by the arm as she lead two of the most important boys in her life to a nearby table.

"What two years ago!? What? Why am I forgetting two years of my life?" Barry asked jumping into his feet and walking in circles.

"Calm down Barry, what did Cait and Cisco say?" Iris asked gently squeezing his hand in an effort to give him some reassurance.

Barry looked at her hand briefly and waited to feel his face heat up. It didn't. _Why am I not getting the butterflies?_ Barry wondered as he continued to look at her hand. All of the sudden an image appeared in his head. A snow white hand holding his own as they swung back and forth.

"Barry! Are you listening?" Iris asked clearly frustrated with the situation in front of her.

"I don't know. The scientist at Star Labs didn't get a chance to examine me fully because I was out the door. " Barry explained as he shook his head as he tried to reimagine the image, but suddenly he couldn't.

"Caitlin? You don't know who Cait is?" Iris exclaimed looking bewild at Barry.

Barry slowly shook his head looking at Iris questionably. Why would he know the scientist. She was beautiful of course, but he had never met her before in his life. Barry was sure because surely he would have remembered those beautiful brown eyes.

"Dr. Snow? I mean I only woke up, asked who they were and left for the door. She barely spoke after I asked them who they were." Barry replied dumbly looking back and forth between Eddie and Iris who looked like they were going to have a panic attack.

"Poor Cait" Iris spoke under her breath. Something Barry was sure wasn't meant to be heard from him.

"Hey Babe we should call Caitlin and the others and see what we should do. Maybe they need for us to bring Barry back to Star Labs." Eddie spoke up as he wrapped his arm around Iris torso and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

Iris merely nodded excusing herself to talk to Caitlin. She didn't know what she was supposed to do! _Shoot_ Iris thought as she remembered that two years ago Barry had still felt that he was in love with her. What if he still was? Cait did not deserve this. _I should tell him the truth but wait what does Caitlin want me to do? Damn it I have to wait._ Iris looked through her contacts briefly looking at the name in which Caitlins number was registered, **Sister in law!**

" _So are you going to do it?" Asked Iris West as she stared eagerly at her best friend of several years._

 _Breathing in Barry smiled brightly nodding his head, "It's the biggest decision of my life, but I am sure that she is the one for me. All I have to do is figure out the right moment. "_

" _Don't worry Barry! She will surely say yes and look at the diamond! Oh my gosh I cannot wait until you finally get yourself a wife! And to think that a couple of years ago you were 'in love' with me" Iris teased Barry as she laughed at his embarrassed face._

… _.._

 _To be quite frank, Iris would have been able to see herself with Barry a couple of years ago. They grew up together, went to school together and it would have just felt okay to end up together. But then she met Eddie. And then life with anyone else just seemed...wrong._

 _Eddie was her shining knight. He was the person who was always there for her, at any point in her day. While Barry was also very supportive, Eddie just seemed like her other half. He was her other half._

 _She could still remember the day that she met him. Her Dad had decided to invite his new partner to dinner and when Iris had first laid eyes on Eddie she knew she was a gonner. She just clicked with Eddie. They had similar values and similar interests, they were just different in some aspects to but that just made them fit together like a puzzle._

 _She had to hide her relationship with Eddie for a few months, not because she was ashamed but because she was scared that her father wouldn't approve of her relationship with his partner. Eddie was way too important for her to give up on their relationship but at the same time her father's approval was equally as important. Not wanting to risk any of those two relationships she decided to keep their relationship hidden. At least for the time being._

 _However when Barry had confessed to her the love he had for her, she knew she couldn't hide her relationship anymore. She had to tell him. He was her best friend._

" _I am sorry Barry but I am in love with Eddie." Iris had said tensely wanting to hug Barry and tell her how sorry she was but at the same time, knowing that it would be a while until he was okay._

…

" _I thought I was in love with you. I don't think I was ever truly in love with you….I-I mean not that I don't love you, it's just that I-" Barry stuttered out unable to put his words together._

" _It's okay Barry I know what you mean. Can you imagine what life would have been, if we would have gotten together?" Iris giggled as she leaned into Barry affectionately the way a sister would when she teased her younger brother._

 _A moment of silence passed as both Iris and Barry tried to imagine what life could have been. Average. Not perfect, not absolute hell, just average._

" _I feel like we would have been boring." Barry spoke up smiling a little as Iris nodded her head laughing._

 __" _So boring. But I am glad you found the girl of your dream….Caitlin is the one for you I am sure of it.! She is the first girl that I have seen you with who really understands everything that you are! She is perfect for you!"_ _Iris exclaimed as she started at her best friend who couldn't get rid of his smile. He seemed so happy and seeing him happy made her happy._

" _Yeah and today is the day. I told her to meet me near the waterfront park where we first had our first date! Hopefully everything goes according to plan."_

" _Yeah well if you don't get going you will not arrive in time for your date with Caitlin. Knowing you, I would run." Iris teased as she got up from her seat, patting Barry on his shoulder,_

" _Good Luck. See you at the station. I expect a new sister in law, see I am changing her name on my contact list!" Iris squealed as she exited the cafe leaving Barry alone at the table for a brief second before realizing that Iris was probably right and he should start running._

Iris signed as she thought back to nine months ago, when everything was going perfect. And suddenly everything was crushing down.

"Hey Iris." Caitlin answered her phone numbly, a tone Iris had never heard from Caitlin before. She didn't even hear that tone even when Barry was in a coma, she was always hopeful and determined that her Barry was going to pull through. This experience really broke her and it teared Iris heart apart.

"Barry doesn't remember a thing." Iris stated simply not finding the correct way to state the obvious.

"I know. But from what we gathered he doesn't remember about any of us. So he doesn't remember about two almost three years of his life…..Iris the first thing he asked….was to see you." Caitlin breathed in as she spoke continuing to use that broken tone.

"We should tell Barry! He needs to remember you! You are the love of his life Cait." Iris emphasized the you part wanting to reassure her that whatever Barry had felt for her had just been short term. The person that Barry truly loved was Caitlin.

"I know. He's everything to me. And no matter what, I am not giving up on him, he taught me that." Caitlin said a bit confidently as she lost her broken tone.

"Good so what are we going to do? I am going to do whatever you tell me." Iris asked confidently knowing that Iris would back anything Caitlin requested her to do. They had grown close over the course of the two years and Iris considered Cait a very close friend, one that was like a sister.

'Well we don't know how much his coma affected his brain so for the time being I can't tell him we were going to get married. So just pretend that before Barry's coma, you never met me before. Only until we know more about the effects his coma caused him." Caitlin said determinedly.

Iris nodded as she glanced behind him and saw Barry talking to Eddie a bit confusingly. Looking at Barry she noticed his eyes widening and his arm shaking. "I will call you back Caitlin, I uh have some customers I have to take care of." Iris said as she shut down her phone heading towards Barry and Eddie.

"Eddie..Iris I uh have to head out. It was nice talking to you guys!" Barry told Eddie and Iris as he rushed out.

"Maybe he remembered what an ass he was to Caitlin and will beg for forgiveness." Eddie tried to joke as he put his arm around his girlfriend of two years.

"I hope so. Caitlin does not deserve this. Nither does Barry." Iris uttered as she started at the door praying that Barry did in fact remember the last two years of his life.

…..

 **Barry**

Barry did not know what was happening to him. After Iris had left Eddie had started to chat with him asking him about the things he remembered. Eddie informed him that Joe's old partner had died after an encounter with the Mardon brothers. They too died after they tried to escape in a helicopter which soon exploded.

Barry nodded along trying to absorb all the information that he was getting. Barry timidly asked about Iris and him and Eddie had confidently said that they had been going out for almost 3 years and they were extremely happy. Barry smiled slightly not really understanding why this knowledge was barely affecting him.

All of the sudden Barry's eyes widened as he noticed slow movement all around him. It was as if time was stopping because he noticed everyone's movements in a second. After a moment everything went in normal speed but his hand started to shake uncontrollably. _I have to go….. Star Labs will know what is wrong with me._ Barry thought as he got up from his seat telling both Eddie and Iris that he had to leave.

Once outside Barry headed for the secluded area behind jitters. His body started to shake even more and in a blink of an eye Barry moved from one place to another. Everything was going slow but as he continued to move from one place to another, he realized that nothing was going slow, he was the one who was moving fast. _Whats happening to me? Barry wondered as he sped to Star Labs_

… _.._

 **Caitlin/Barry**

"You really don't believe that he can run that fast right?" Caitlin asked as she bit her lip a million thoughts running through her head.

"I believe that anything is possible And maybe in the next few minutes you will too." Dr. Wells replied to her smiling as he looked at the monitor in front of him.

Caitlin breathed in hoping that with all her might that Barry did not run as fast as he was claiming to be. His new found abilities would then interfere with him remembering his past and although Caitlin would never give up on him, she did not know how much longer she had before she broke. Barry was the love of her life and him not remembering her was slowly killing her.

"How does it fit!" Cisco teased Barry, as he tried his best not to laugh at his best friend. To say that Cisco was not enjoying seeing his friend in a ridiculous red suit would have been a lie.

"A bit….snug" Said Barry as he shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. Everything was tight making him feel like he was being suffocated.

"At least you will be running so fast that no one will see you." Cisco said, his words sounding a bit too cheery for Barry's comfort. Cisco was trying his very best not to burst out laughing but the more he saw Barry wearing that outfit the more he couldn't control himself. Deciding it best to leave Barry alone Cisco went to check out that his toys would not fail him.

Caitlin breathed in deeply as she headed towards Barry's way. She had to check his breathing and as much as she wanted to throw her arms around him, she couldn't because then he would look at her strangely. So with her best efforts she went straight to Barry trying to control her speeding heart and trying to keep her face looking blank of any expression.

Barry's breath caught in his throat as he noticed the beautiful scientist heading his way. Her brown hair was straightened framing her perfect bone structure. Her blue peacoat made her brown eyes stand out even more making her even more beautiful than she already was. Dr. Snow seemed uneasy as she started at her ipad typing some information into it. Barry would have continued to stare at her had she not cleared her voice and asked why he kept staring at her.

"Nothing," Barry began as he continued to look at her while shaking his head a small smile forming on his lips, "just noticed you don't smile too much." Barry finished waiting for her response.

Caitlin searched the right words to say but she couldn't them. Not without telling him the truth. They were supposed to get married but he doesn't remember and that is the cause of her blank expression. But she couldn't. She didn't know the risks that it would cause on Barry. She wouldn't be the cause of any more damage to Barry so as she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at Barry's familiar green eyes she made up a lie made up of truth.

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair forever and the explosion caused by the particular accelerator hurt my fiance. So this blank expression seems the only way to go." Caitlin replied coldly as she walked away.

Barry looked down at the floor suddenly ashamed for asking her. _She is hurt because of me._ Barry thought as he nodded along not really paying attention to what Dr. Wells was instructing him to do. Barry kept glancing at Caitlin looking at her hoping she would look his way so that he could see if she was okay. He did not know why this scientist was causing a lot of inner turmoil. He wanted to go and hug her tell her that everything was going to be fine but his feet remained glued into the field.

Shaking his head Barry finally positioned himself on the floor ready to prove that he wasn't going crazy and that he could really run faster than anyone in the world. He waited for Cisco signal and when he finally heard it, he ran as fast as he could. He felt the wind traveling through his veins as he continued to look at his surroundings in slow motion. This was awesome! He did it. He could really run faster than he could have ever before. _Man this speed would have been useful a long time ago._

" _Barry...I love you." The voice of a woman whispered in his ear._ The woman's voice seemed so familiar but at the same time he could not place a name to the voice. _You are always late...but that's one of the many reason I love you,_ again the teasing voice of a woman echoed in his head. Laughter filled his head as Barry continued to move through the running course that Cisco had created for him. The voice of the woman distracted him completely that he did not notice a bunch of containers in front of the road. Suddenly without thinking he crashed into them and he had a strong feeling that he had dislocated his hand.

…..

Caitlin was going to have a heart attack. She almost lost Barry again.

After her worry had subsided a new emotion entered her system. Anger now settled at the pit of her stomach. How dare he! What right did he have to put his life on the line. Did he not know that he meant everything to her! No of course not because the idiot had decided to lose his memory. It may have not been his fault alright, but how dare he not pay attention to the road ahead. She could have lost him again.

"It looks like you dislocated your hand, but it appears to have healed." Caitlin said monotone not wanting to make Barry dislike her.

She would yell at him all she wanted when he remembered. And oh god help him, because she had a couple of things to say to him.

"What got into you? You seemed to be doing just fine when all of the sudden you stopped and collided with the containers." Dr. Wells calmly asked as he looked at Barry who was currently sitting on the same bed he was in for 9 months.

"I don't know. I think I heard a voice." Barry simply stated making sure to have a tone that said that he did not want to talk about it.

The voice in his head was bothering him. It sounded too familiar but at the same time in did not. He knew that the owner of the voice was a very important person in his life but he did not know from where.

"Look I have to go to the precinct. I will catch all of you guys later." Barry continued looking at everyone and looking specifically towards Caitlin a moment too long.

"Just...Just make sure you take care of yourself." Caitlin whispered gently looking at Barry with a hidden meaning in her eyes.

"Yeah." Barry replied as he headed towards the door.

For several moments Caitlin stood there looking at the door where Barry had been standing. Her heart was hurting and her thoughts were running a mile a minute. The day was over. She should have been happy. Barry was alive and from the looks of it he would heal in no time. But he still did not remember her.

"Caitlin are you okay?" Cisco asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I really don't want to talk about it. Um if you guys don't need me anymore I guess I should leave. Bye have a nice day you guys." Cailin said as she put all her might into sounding happy and cheery, but it only sounded forced.

She then headed to her apartment for what seemed the first time in 9 months. _Great, I am headed to the apartment I shared with Barry. More memories to keep me awake at night._

 **Heyyyyyyy! Guys I still cannot believe that a bunch of you guys like this story! Like what? I originally started this story because I have been stressed with all the college applications and I needed something to distract me from the stress. Never would I have imagined that people actually want to read this! You guys are the absolute best.**

 **Anyways about this chapter. It is looonnnggg. But I like it. I want you guys to note that these few chapters have been more of an introduction to the plot of the story. I have a lot of things planned and hopefully all of you guys will like it.**

 **About updates. I will update every four days if and only if 10+ of you guys review. I might sound selfish, which I am but knowing that you guys like this is the only thing motivating me to write. If 10+ people don't review no need to worry I will still update this story but a week after. So show me that you want this updates.**

 **Thanks to those who answered my question on the last chapter and now if you again stood through this long author's note please comment whether you like cats or dogs. I love dogs but I am interested in your opinion so review.! Love you all and have a beautiful weekend.**


	4. To Start Over

Chapter 4- To Start Over

 **Caitlin**

Caitlin did not know what to do. Her fiance did not recognize her, And no matter how strong Caitlin believed herself to be, she could not deny that this was the most torturous pain she had ever endured. It was as if the oxygen around her was stolen and suddenly she could not breath properly.

 _Barry_ Caitlin thought as she walked inside her home, their home. She remembered a day after their engagement she had tentatively proposed for them to move in together. He had smiled widely and the next day they moved everything to her apartment. It was bigger and some of his things were already there, so it just made sense.

Pictures of them were everywhere decorating all the walls. Trips they took when they had time, dates they had been in, holidays they had shared. Their whole story was written in the walls.

It hit Caitlin with a powerful force as she tried with all her might not to let the tears escape her. _This is going to be such a long night._

 _Meanwhile at Star Labs_

"Do you think that she will be okay?" Cisco asked his mentor Dr. Harrison Wells as he continued to search for a cure to Barry's amnesia.

"Caitlin will be fine. She is a strong independent woman with a great heart. She's going to be very guarded once she returns but it is up to us to find a cure so that Barry and Caitlin can regain back the time that they lost. " Dr. Wells explained as he continued to type several different things on his computer.

"Do you really believe that Barry will regain back his memories." Cisco turned around to face Wells trying to see his reaction to his question. He wanted the truth, Wells always knew things before they happen and usually his predictions were accurate. He wanted to know just in case he needed to speak to Cait, to get her prepared.

"I have no doubt. She's his home. He might not remember any time soon but just as long as neither give up on each other, they will always find their way to one another.

"Yeah-" Cisco was suddenly cut off from making a comment as a very angry Barry came inside the cortex.

"Why didn't you tell me that their are others like me!" Barry demanded as he embeds eyes sparked with fury.

Barry's eyes searched the cortex trying to find what Cisco presumed to be Caitlin. Once he noticed her absence he looked visibly taken aback. He was going to surely make a comment on her absence but he greeted with a response from Dr. Wells.

 _Oh man I better call Cait, she is going to want to be here….Damn why do I always have to deliver the bad news._ Cisco thought as Barry told him and Wells about Clyde Mardon a robber who supposedly died the day of the particle accelerator. Barry seemed set on becoming the hero seeing as no police officer in the city stood a chance against the weather metahuman.

 _Yea I really need to call Cait…._

…...Caitlin's apartment…..

Caitlin glanced at her photo album looking through the pictures of her life before Barry and after him. She noticed a pattern. When she was without Barry, when she had yet to meet him, she was timid. She barely smiled brightly at any picture. But when she met Barry, all of the sudden she was smiling more carefree. She seemed more alive.

The ringing of her phone suddenly caused her to focus her attention on something else besides reminiscing about the past.

"Hello." Caitlin greeted the end of the other line, hoping that her voice did not sound like she was on the verge of tears. Because she was absolutely not on the verge of tears.

"Yeah Cait um…..So funny thing…. just when you left Barry decided that he wanted to be a hero, because you know, we found another meta human with weather powers-"

"CISCO! Why didn't you call me immediately!" Caitlin screamed at the line already putting on her shoes and searching for her keys.

"No in the beginning Dr. Wells screamed at him, told him that he wasn't a hero. But...I don't know...that caused Barry to go on ahead and want play the hero even more. The good thing is that I had a suit already prep-"

"Cisco Ramon why are you encouraging his behavior! He just got out of a coma! He is in no shape to play the superhero!" Caitlin eye twitched as he heard Cisco laugh a bit uncomfortably.

"Anyways I thought you should come to Star Labs….you know just in case we need your medical expertise!" With that he left the line unable to hear anymore of Caitlin's insults. Caitlin tried to relax but her whole body was twitching with anger. Cisco was going to get it. And Barry to. _Who in the hell do they think they are!_

…..

"So can anyone please tell me who encouraged this behavior!" Caitlin said as she barged into the cortex of Star Labs fuming with anger.

"Barry, Barry can you hear me!' Caitlin was interrupted from screaming insults at Cisco, when he noticed Cisco standing on the table talking to Barry through a communicator.

Not wasting any time she too sat down in the seat next to him and prayed that Barry was okay, that he would be okay.

"Yeah. Loud and clear." Barry said with loud intakes of breath. _He sounded like he had ran a marathon….no never mind Barry would never run a marathon. He sounds more like...when he is late to one of our dates._ Caitlin shook her head, _stop getting distracted focus on the task ahead._

"Barry if this thing keeps on like this then it could turn into a dangerous tornado." Cisco said with a very serious tone. Something completely different to what he usually sounded.

"Yeah and it's headed towards the city! How do I stop it?...How about if I unravel it?" Barry asked Cisco and Caitlin once he was greeted with silence.

"How the hell are you going to do that?" Caitlin blurted out completely confused as to how Barry was planning to unravel a tornado and finally making her presence he known.

"Run around it. The opposite direction." Barry said it in a duh fashion, suddenly smiling once he heard Caitlin's voice on the other end of the communicator.

"Your body may not be able to run that fast. You can't handle it...you will die" Caitlin said gently as she scanned his brain functions.

"I have to try!" Barry said determinedly hating how her voice sounded on the communicator. All sad and filled with worry.

Hearing the swoosh Cisco laughed a bit cheerfully as he examined the suite. "It's holding up!" Cisco exclaimed causing Caitlin to turn his way a bit angrily.

"But he is not!" Making Cisco suddenly stop talking.

The next several moments, Caitlin spent them in quiet agony. She twisted her engagement finger chanting Barry's name in her head. She could not lose him again. Finding that she had spent several seconds not hearing Barry's voice she tentatively asked if he was there. Breathing was the only response that she heard making Caitlin relax just for a few moments before she heard gun shots.

"Barry!" Caitlin asked more determinedly her body shaking as she waited for a response. _Please Barry be alive_

"It's all over." Barry replied making Caitlin smile a bit faintly. _He's alive. Good that is all that matters._

…..

 **Barry**

The adrenaline in Barry's body was unbelievable. He had just stopped Clyde Mardon an ex robber and he was okay. Not even a broken bone. Well maybe he did have a broken bone but that did not matter because he could heal fast. He looked towards Joe, his second father looking as if he had just been slapped. Joe had a tendency to believe that there was no such thing as super powers. He was a detective and had a mindset that told him not to believe anything unless he saw it. And damn well he saw Barry kicking Clyde Mardons butt.

Joe smiled at Barry gently, hugging him and telling him that he was glad that he was out of the coma. He hadn't seen Barry in nine months and he would be lying if he told people that he did not miss him. Barry had become like a second son to him. After the death of his mother, Dr. Allen often times asked him to take care of him because he needed to work.

Joe understanding how Henry was feeling agreed to take care of Barry any time he could. As the years passed the love that Joe had for Barry increased making Joe see Barry as a son.

"You kid, gave us a scare….The thing you just did was out of this world," Joe started as he took Barry by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. He let out a sigh, shook his head and continued, "But I need a favor, don't tell Iris about the things that you can do, I want her safe." Joe pleaded him as he kept looking at the damage that the Clyde Mardon caused the farm.

Barry nodded telling Joe a final goodbye as he headed towards his father's house. It had been a long day and he still hadn't seen his father. Opening the door he looked at the apartment that he had called home. Sitting near the window was his father, Dr. Henry Allen.

His father did not change one bit, except the gray hairs that were currently in his head. He was currently talking on the phone, his back towards him and from the looks of it Henry did not agree with the caller because hands kept moving a habit Barry recognized as a disagreement. "Frosty we need to tell him." Henry replied shaking his head at what the caller kept pleading him not to do.

"Okay Frosty. Are you going to be okay? I might pay you a visit tomorrow. I know what it feels like to loose someone you love….just don't give up on him. He loves you." Dr. Allen stated as he signed and with a final goodbye ended the call.

"Dad." Barry said as he looked at his dad once he had ended the mysterious call. Dr. Allen turned around surprised. Quickly he headed towards the chimney and took a picture frame and hid it from Barry's view.

Barry looked at his dad questioningly. Who was this frosty? Never in his life had he heard of this person. And why was he hiding a picture. What was so important about a photo.

"Barry! Son you're awake. Good I thought that I lost you son." Dr. Allen exclaimed as he took Barry into a bear hug keeping the picture frame hidden from the view of his son.

Quickly he went towards his bedroom and came back without the picture frame. Leaving Barry wondering what was going on.

"Sorry about that. Now tell me son...who told you it was okay to fight a metahuman?" Henry looked at his son disapprovingly completely catching Barry off guard.

"Uh how did you know about that dad?...But you see.." Barry rubbed the back of his neck searching for the right words. He knew that his dad found out about everything. He still remembers that time when he had smoked a cigarette and his dad had set him down and had a long chat on why cigarettes were bad for your health.

 _This is going to be a long night._

 **I was going to end it there but I truly wanted to get started in the next episode because after this next episode things are going to get real juicy. I have so much planned for this story!**

A Few Days Later

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. But then again you guys already knew that. Anyways my life for these couple of days have been hectic. You see that smoke? That's a fire on western 3rd downtown Central City. And you see that blur. Yeah that blur is me._

 _You see ever since I discovered that I could run as fast as the speed of light, I have decided to use my powers for the greater good of Central City. Helping people, saving them gives me this thrill that I cannot give up._

 _For instance on this particularly slow day, during the fire I got the opportunity to save this small girl. Seeing her being reunited with her mother made my day. So after I saved her, everything was going great until…_

"Everybody's out! What else you have for me Cisco?" Barry asked confidently as he spoke through the communicator. Stopping near an alley and looking at his surroundings.

"Barry's its Caitlin." _Shoot she is going to be pissed at me._ Barry thought as he looked through his brain in an effort to think of something that would make her less angry.

"Hey Caitlin. How's your day?" Barry asked tentatively not sure what tone he was using. His brain however thought that playing dumb would be a good direction to go, hey maybe she found it cute. _What are you saying Barry don't you love Iris?_

Ever since his encounter with the Clyde Mardon, Caitlin has been stressing the fact that she did not want him to go out and play superhero. While Caitlin was super scary and he did not want to get her angry or sad, he just could not deny his ability. He wanted to help people, he needed to help people. It was rewired into his DNA.

"Get back to Star Labs, now!" Caitlin emphasized the now part trying her best not to explode right that instant.

….

"Have you both lost your minds?" Caitlin chastised Barry and Cisco concentrating on Cisco knowing that he encouraged this behavior from Barry. "Who do you think you are?" She continued ranting as she paced through the Cortex.

"Well I am the eyes and the ears and Barry is the feet." Cisco replied cheery trying to defuse the bomb that he knew Caitlin was.

"That isn't funny. You could have gotten yourself killed….You can't go around running in the city like some sort of Super Sonic fireman." Caitlin continued looking at the boys in front of her with her icy stare.

"Why not? This is what we talked about. Me using my powers to do good." Barry replied back looking at her gently about to grasp her hands. But he didn't because that would have been super weird.

"No we didn't talk about it. You told Cisco what you wanted not bothering what me and Dr. Wells thought."

"People in this city need help. And I am the only one who has powers that is willing to help." Barry determinedly stated as he stared at her beautiful brown eyes. _Why are you looking at her that way Barry?_

"Will you please say something." Caitlin asked Dr. Wells as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I think what Caitlin is trying to say, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broken record but I do Mr. Allen caution some restraint."

"Dr. Wells I doubt that restraint got you where you are today." Barry talked back challenging his idol.

"Lack of restraint got me in a wheelchair." Silence was ensured as Barry tried to think of something to say. Finally after several seconds Wells wheeled to a different room leaving Caitlin to move in front of him with her icy stare.

"Don't expect me to patch you up every time that you break something." Caitlin remarked as she looked down at Barry twitching her nose.

Barry looked at her bewild. Why was she angry at him. It seemed that this past few days she has been on his back about everything. Barry understood that she was his doctor but why was she always mad at him. _She pretty cute when she gets angry_. Barry surprised himself as he thought that remark. _No Barry you are in love with Iris you can't think like that_. _Shoot I need to meet her at the Stag conference._

"Sorry guys but my day life beckons." Barry said as he ran away from Star Labs leaving a hurt Caitlin behind.

…

"This is all of your fault. I could have taken European folktale to meet my sociology requirement. But no, journalist have all the fun you said. Well I am bored and I blame you!" Iris entered my lab at the precinct with a pale pink dress glaring at me. _Why are all the girls mad at me!_

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Iris said knowing full well why. He still liked her or believed that he liked her. Damn she needed to find a way for him to realize that he did not love her like he thought he did. _He loves Caitlin not me._

"Ah you look nice." Barry said dumbly moving around the room once he was caught staring at her.

"Thanks. So you're a boy and I want to know if you had any suggestions on what I should get Eddie. I know that he will like anything I give him but since we have been dating for 2 years I really want him to like my gift." Iris said as she watched Barry's face fall. _Sorry Barry but I need you to realize that I am not the one for you._

"I don't really know Eddie and yeah maybe I did but I completely forgot. Remember guy got struck by lighting, completly wiped his memory."

Iris rolled her eyes dragging Barry out of the precinct.

"So tell me about the Scientist at Star Labs." Iris asked innocently as she waited to hear Barry's response.

 **Caitlin**

Caitlin was having a perfectly horrid day. Barry was getting on her nerves completely not listening to her instructions. Then there was her lab which was completely unorganized at the moment. And oh god how she hated a mess in her lab. Then there was Cisco who kept on munching on a variety of sweets. Doesn't he know that sweets cause cavities? Had he never visited a dentist! To top of her horrid day, she had this massive headache that kept her from focusing on her tasks. Caitlin needed to finish this damn lab paper.

"Cait if you need a day off just say so. Wells will be perfectly fine giving you one." Cisco turned towards her looking at her with a disapproving look.

Groaning she got up from her chair rubbing her temples. How did Cisco not realize that she didn't need a break. She didn't want a break. All Caitlin needed was to go back to her old life. The life she had grown accustomed to. The life that made her smile a life that included the most humble human being. She needed Barry. Only he knew how to calm her in her worst days.

"I can't get a day off. What if Barry needs me? What if, by some miracle he remembers." Caitlin stated as she continued to pace back and forth making Cisco roll his eyes.

Cisco loved Caitlin. He truly did. Caitlin was like his big sister, wise and understanding. Honestly he did not know what he would do without her. But just like older sisters, Caitlin could get annoying. Cisco hated seeing Caitlin worry, she would become irritable.

"Look Cait if you need someone to talk to, you know that you can count on me. For anything right?"

Caitlin stood frozen looking at Cisco with fear in her eyes. She knew that this was coming. Cisco knew her all to well.

"I don't need to talk I am perfectly fine." Caitlin said stubbornly heading out of the cortex and into the halls of Star Labs.

Cisco followed close ahead trying to call out to her to stop. She continued to walk trying desperately to ignore Cisco's pleas. Soon they arrived to one of the units of the particle accelerator, a completely abandoned area where Caitlin could not escape.

Signing Caitlin took a seat on the floor, twisting her engagement ring. She waited for Cisco to start telling her that everything was going to be fine and that Barry was going to remember her. But he didn't. Instead he sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Before I met you and Barry I was in this really long relationship with a guy named Ronnie. I had been dating him for 5 years, ever since I was 18 years old. He was my polar opposite. He used to joke that we were like fire and Ice. Because I was very guarded and he was very outgoing. Everyone I knew, all the girls I talked to, believed that he was a perfect match for me. You might think that what I telling you is totally irreverent, but trust me there is a point to this story" Caitlin forcefully laughed.

"Everyone said that we would end up together. Even when we broke up, everyone thought I was heartbroken and they assured me that we would find each other again. I merely nodded because I felt rude to tell them that I was relieved that, that relationship was over. I loved Ronnie but before I met either you or Barry my life seemed too planned out. And yes I know that I seem like the type to want everything planned out but I didn't. When I met you all I saw was this eager little boy in the body of a 20 year old. You pushed me to try new things, to go with the flow and you helped me. And for that I am forever grateful. You are the reason that I became the person I am today. You pushed me to meet the love of my life in this random bar I would have never gone in..." Caitlin's sniffed taking her engagement ring of and staring at it.

"I appreciate all the experiences that you have given me but...when I was smaller I hated hoping for a better outcome. You and Barry changed that, but today with Barry not remembering me and my career being ruined I question whether if it was worth it? I don't regret meeting you or Barry but what if Barry continues to see me as a stranger...I used to play this game, what would I give up for Barry to wake up from that coma. My career? Check. My social life? Check. Everyday I would add on more to that list. All I wanted was to see his eyes, and yesterday I finally got that moment. And I wish I hadn't." With that Caitlin let her tears fall. Finally letting go of all her bottled up feelings.

Cisco held her close, his heart breaking. "Caitlin I don't know what the future will bring. I don't know if Barry will remember you next week or never...all I know is that you have to stop pushing people away from you. I will always be by your side, if I had to pick a side between you and Barry I would always choose you. Barry loves you, he is crazy about you. He might not realize it but he does. And even if he never ends up regaining those two years of his life he will fall in love with you again. Because you are wonderful. Plus I never in my life, have met two people more perfect for one another. You two fit. Take this opportunity to make Barry fall in love with you again. Pretend you are meeting Barry for the first time, discover new things about him...we can't tell him about the past but you can create a better present." Cisco told her gently smiling as she sniffed while nodding.

"Thanks. Now I know why I keep you around." Caitlin laughed finally sounding like her old self. Whipping her tears with her hands, she smiled a genuine smile.

"Let's pretend you never saw this side of me. Okay?" Giggling Cailin straightened her dress as she took Cisco by the arm and led him to the Cortex.

"Only if you buy me Belly Burger"

"Deal"

With that Caitlin recreated her mindset. She kept moping about Barry not recognizing who she was, but who would blame him. She had hardly acted like herself. Vowing to recapture the love of her soulmate by being true independent self she headed into her lab, her headache gone.

...

 _Okay Cait you can do this. As soon as Barry walks through that door ask him if he wants to get coffee with you. As a sorry for being a total bitch. Yeah just be your normal self._ Caitlin ranted in her head as she waited for Barry to enter Star Labs. She knew he was coming because Iris had notified her that they were on their way. Not because she was stalking him, mind you, she wasn't completely crazy.

"Hey guys" Barry greeted a bright smile stretching his face.

"Hey there." Cisco and Dr. Wells said in Union looking at Caitlin expectantly.

Biting her lip she met Barry's emerald eyes. "Would you mind if I bought you a coffee? It's on me."

 **Aha and that is that. Thought you were going to get to read the next scene huh? I will not lie I really really wanted to write the next scene. But I contained myself. Have to keep you guys guessing ;) I finished this chapter at 11 o'clock last night because I could not sleep since I was nervous for an interview which I finally got over with. So I was going to upload it but it still wasn't tuesday and so I had to wait until I finished the interview and got home.**

… **...**

 **Thanks soooooooo much for the reviews and follows and favorites. I still can't believe that you guys are still enjoying this story. It completely blows my mind. Like what? But thanks so much much I am truly grateful. But keep them going please.**

 **Anyways**

 **About this chapter; so originally I wanted to format this story along with the episodes. Fit snowberry into every single episode but then I couldn't do it. It seemed be filter chapter instead of good quality story with actual made up plot. You catch my drift? So I decided to go with my gut and from this point forward, expect anything.**

 **Sometimes I might want to rewrite a scene from episode 12 in I don't know the 6th chapter so what I am trying to say is that this story will not follow the format of the show. So expect the unexpected.**

 **And to those who read this really long author's notes I want to thank you for responding to my questions. And for that I am going to give you a spoiler, Linda and Ronnie are going to make an appearance. I still don't know when but I definitely know what their roles will be. No fear tho because I am a snowbarry shipper and that won't change. Next question, besides snowbarry what other shipping are your faves? Mine is a tie between Percy and Annabeth and Peeta and Katniss. Let me know your faves!**

 **10+ reviews cause me to write faster and upload four days after! Love you all and have a happy day!**


	5. Fireworks

Chapter 5- Fireworks

 **Barry**

"So tell me more about the scientists?" Iris asked Barry as she looped her arm around her best friend grinning mischievously as she looked around the room where the Stagg lecture was going to occur. Iris smiled wickedly as she looked at Barry flinch uncomfortably knowing full well where the conversation was heading.

Iris only ever asked about his colleagues, or...doctors for one reason only. She wanted to play cupid. And from the years that Barry knew Iris, he knew that Iris was a horrible match maker. Barry could count a handful of times where she had claimed that she had met Barry's perfect match. She would boast and declare that she was responsible for the, often times, short relationships. Once the girl would prove herself to be less than ideal for Barry, Iris would ask Barry why had he ever dated that girl. _Um maybe because you set me up with them_ Barry would often retort rolling his eyes at her….Truth be told Iris was a terrible wingman….wingwoman?.

"There is nothing to say...Dr. Wells is what you would expect him to be, had you flipped through all of the autobiographies written by him. Cisco is like a child, a nerdy child who had way too much candy. As for Caitlin," Barry paused imagining Caitlin staring at him critically her hands at her hips lips parted, "Caitlin is cool and collected." Barry finished smiling as he saw Iris take out her famous pout. Clearly disappointed in his answer.

"Caitlin seems pretty nice...I bet she has a great personality that would be perfect for you." Iris echoed her thoughts as she made her opinion and actions be known.

"Yeah but she hates me." Barry retorted as his face became a bit cast fallen. Barry didn't know why it affected him so much. What Caitlin thought of him, but it mattered a great deal. It was almost…. like how he had felt with Iris in high school. He always wanted her approval always asked her for her opinion. The only thing that was different was that Caitlins opinion seemed to be far more important than the opinion of Iris. _But that isn't because I like Caitlin, because that would totally be crazy._ Barry thought to himself as he shook his thoughts away. _I only known her for like a few days._

"She does not hate you." Iris blurted out, thinking carefully about her next choice of words. "She's just annoyed at you." Iris finished as she put a mental note in the back of her head, to remember to ask Caitlin about her behavior towards Barry.

"How would you know?" Barry stated determinedly as he watched Iris flinch, clearly knowing something that he didn't.

"Because I know her. While you were in a coma, we got to know each other pretty well. Extremely well that I now consider her one of my best friends, my best girl friend." Iris replied matter a factly as she watched Barry shake his head at her continued stubbornness.

Why was her setting him up with Caitlin so important? If Iris claimed that she knew Caitlin so much, didn't she know that Caitlin had just lost her fiance. Getting into a new relationship would not be at the top of her priority list, at least for the time being. Thinking about it more deeply Barry found that he wouldn't so much as mind if he took Caitlin on a date or two...maybe more, but they seemed so different. Caitlin was very guarded whereas Barry was more outgoing, more cheerful. They were complete opposites, _opposites attract_ a voice similar to Iris echoed in his thought.

"Can we please not talk about my love life?" Barry pleaded begging Iris to drop the subject. This was truly making him uncomfortable. Caitlin was his doctor, Barry thought as he shook way thoughts of them going to get ice cream. Thoughts that strangely seemed real. _But they can't be._

"Fine I will. On one condition. You ask her out on a date, doesn't have to have the label of a date... Pretend that you are apologizing for something, and just take it from there. If it doesn't work then I won't bother you any more. If you don't do as I say I will take it upon myself to annoy the living daylights out of you." Barry rolled his eyes at Iris, knowing full well that she meant business.

Putting his hands up in surrender, Barry agreed to Iris demands rolling his eyes at the antics of his best friend. "But if you make her hate me even more it's on you." Barry pointed his finger at Iris laughing as she eagerly nodded her head.

"Now pay attention to whatever Stagg is saying otherwise you will fail your journalism paper." Barry exclaimed trying his hardest to concentrate on the lecture currently taking place instead of his speeding heart. _What the hell did he just get himself into._

…..

After the lecture had finished Iris had dragged Barry away from the crowd of people. "Go on Barry, you should go to Star Labs for your checkup….and remember our deal." Iris quipped as she particularly laughed at Barry's flushed expression.

Barry stared quietly at Iris admiring her beauty. As a younger child, Iris had been the total tomboy. Always playing in the dirt, helping Barry find insects underground. But as she grew up, she started to let her hair down more often, started wearing dresses and changing from a little girl to a woman. Barry recounted a time where he had first realized he loved Iris, truly loved Iris. They were studying for an exam, Iris lying on her bed while Barry took the floor. They had been studying for what seemed like days and were both exhausted but eager to get the exam over with.

Iris was facing away from him but suddenly she put her head on the edge of the bed, looking at Barry who was below her, and she started to smile uncontrollably. Barry had remembered that never in his life had he saw Iris look more beautiful. It was at that moment that Barry realized that he was in love with his best friend.

Looking at her now, he realized that she was beautiful. But suddenly she wasn't _the most beautiful_. Suddenly Barry found that his heart did not ache for his best friend anymore. And he was alright with that. Iris was always going to hold a special part of his heart. She was his first love, his best friend and that type of love can never be truly gone. But he realized that Iris love was no longer something he craved for. He was happy for Iris and Eddie. From what Eddie told Barry, Eddie was planning on asking Iris to marry him sometime in the next month. Just by looking at Iris and the way her eyes lighted up when she is talking about Eddie, Barry has no doubt that she would say no. And Barry was truly happy for them. He truly was.

….

Barry breathed in as he sped towards Star Labs. His heart was beating rapidly as he entered the familiar cortex. No one had noticed him yet which made Barry relax a bit. _Good I have some time to think about what I am supposed to do next._ Should he ask Caitlin out today or another day? _Ugh why is Iris so nosy._

"Hey guys!" Barry said cheerfully as he made his presence known deciding that if he spent too much time thinking about things, he wouldn't do them. _He would ask Caitlin out when it just came out. He wasn't going to force it._

Cisco smirked as he and Dr. Wells replied in unison. Both males than turned their attention towards Cailin who was biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers. Barry looked at her nervously watching her examine him with a very pained expression.

"Would you mind if I bought you a coffee? It's on me." Caitlin blurted out after a moment of them just staring at each other.

Barry's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted to buy him coffee? But she hated him! Maybe Iris was right and she was just annoyed at him for his actions these past weeks. Barry shook away his thoughts as he smiled gleefully. He found familiar feelings settling out in the pit of his stomach. However unlike the butterflies that Iris had provoked him, Caitlin provoked fireworks.

Barry noticed how her body relaxed as he nodded his head yes. She seemed relieved and returned his smile as she instructed him to wait for her as she got a hold of her coat and purse. Cisco suddenly looked towards him, "Don't mess this up Barry." Cisco stated simply as he existed the cortex along with Wells.

Caitlin soon returned looking like a snow angle. Her white winter coat hung into her body perfectly giving her some shape, her hair was pulled on one side of her shoulder as she led Barry out. _Damn her hair is so shiny...I wonder what type of shampoo she uses._

"You must be wondering why I asked you...to get some coffee but I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been myself at all. These past weeks I have been well very uh mean to you and I just wanted to let you know that I am nothing like that." Caitlin ranted as she walked with Barry to a nearby cafe.

A cafe located two blocks away from Star Labs. Caitlin walked her eyes focusing on the road ahead instead of her speeding heart. Caitlin felt as if she was going to have a stroke at any second, _Come on Cait you have been on so many dates with Barry just act like yourself. Act as if you and Barry were going on your first date._ Caitlin kept thinking as she pursed her lips in deep thought.

Barry, on the other hand, was glad that they weren't heading to Jitters. Iris would surely be there. He wanted to keep his...date? Private. Something about Caitlin made Barry want her to be at ease with him and to be completely honest he wanted this coffee date to be perfect.

"You weren't mean. I mean sometimes you did seem like you hated me…. but reflecting on my actions I can see why you acted the way you did. I was very irresponsible and I should have gotten your opinion and Dr. Wells since you are my doctor." Barry finished as he noticed her smile faintly her eyes shining.

"Thank you Barry. So uh, tell me about yourself." Caitlin asked timidly as she moved a bit closer towards Barry. _She's warming up to me_ Barry thought as he looked down at her hand. They were so close that he could almost hold her hand, but he couldn't. That would be strange and uncomfortable for her. _But damn her skin looks so soft._ Barry thought as he led Caitlin into the Cafe and into a table secluded from the people around them.

Barry then took her invitation and opened himself up to her. He found that talking to her was so much easier. Telling her about his past felt like therapy and just being in her company made him realize that Caitlin was a beautiful human being. She listened content with being by his side. nodding her head from time to time. They probably looked like a couple, sitting on a table at a Cafe off at the far corner. Barry didn't really care. He liked talking to her. A lot.

As Barry continued to speak to her, he noticed that her cold front started to melt away. Suddenly she started to smile more widely, her voice became a bit more teasing and suddenly he heard her laugh. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard. And for some strange reason, Barry felt as if he had heard it before.

"It's been nice but don't you have to go to the precinct?" Caitlin said after her laughter died down, putting her coffee mug back at the table and starting at Barry smiling.

"I do….Walk me there?" Barry blurted out as he looked at her pleadingly. He didn't know why he had asked her that, but it felt natural. Like something he did continually. As if it was a routine.

"...Yeah I'd like that." Caitlin said after a moment of silence. Caitlin continued to stare at Barry smiling gently, her smile getting bigger as the time went on.

Barry led her to his lab at the Precinct.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer." Barry asked as he looked at Caitlin who suddenly tensed up.

"My least favorite question. But ask away." Caitlin nodded as she focused her vision ahead. Preparing for anything he was going to ask.

"What was your fiance like?"

It took a moment for Caitlin to recover from hearing him say that. She stared down at the ground for a few seconds realizing that of course Barry didn't remember her. This past few moments of them being together alone, made her believe as if everything was going back to normal. It made her believe that Barry losing his memory was only a nightmare. But as Barry asked her how was her fiance, without any ounce of recognition, it made Caitlin remember that this was her reality. Barry did not remember her. And they weren't officially together. It was a reality that was painful. Deciding to tell him somewhat of the truth, Caitlin breathed in and thought of something to say.

"You might have noticed that I can be a bit...guarded. Before him I was even more reserved belive it or not. B-he was...boyish. He would always be happy for no apparent reason. Always wanting to try something new. He made me believe in hope, he made me believe in the future." Caitlin said as she looked at him with quiet hope. Willing for him to remember the past two years of them being together.

Barry admired the way her eyes shone a bit brighter at the mention of her fiance. It was as if she came alive but at the same time wasn't. Barry couldn't explain it, but in that moment Barry made it his mission to make her happy. No matter what it took.

"Can you tell me his name?" Barry asked tentatively as he looked at her body flinch.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I am not ready yet." Caitlin said as she smiled faintly at Barry. Caitlin wanted to tell Barry everything but she was afraid. What if the explosion caused his memory to erase for a good reason. What if it affected him negatively? Caitlin did not want to risk anything unless she knew 100% that him knowing the truth wouldn't hurt him in any way. She couldn't lose him.

"Okay…..Well we are here." Barry said as he entered the precinct after a few awkward moments.

Barry was instantly face to face with captain David Singh, telling him to get his work done. Caitlin smiled faintly as she remembered countless times she had seen this scene.

"Mr. Allen! Where are the reports on that case!?" Singh asked Barry, making Barry flush with embarrassment. _I should have definitely not asked Caitlin to walk me to the precinct._

"I will get those right away sir." Barry stuttered as he walked of towards his lab to get the lab reports.

Caitlin laughed gently as Singh shook his head at Barry. "It good to see you Cait" Singh said as he gave Caitlin a warm hug, kissing her cheek. Caitlin and Captain Singh became very good friends when Barry introduced her to his boss. Both Captain Singh and Caitlin had similar qualities, both very punctual and reserved. They also shared similar fiancées, both were very tardy and the complete opposite of themselves.

"David how are you?" Caitlin asked gently as she looked all around the precinct. It's been 9 months since she had last been in there and nothing had changed. Still the same people, the same everything. It was reassuring to know that not everything had to change.

"Very good. I'm sorry Joe informed me that Barry lost his memory, how are you coping?" David said as he looked at Caitlin sympathetically, he couldn't imagine what she felt like.

"Alright. It's not easy but I am sure everything will settle. Our story can't end just like that." Caitlin whispered as she saw Barry rushing back to them, a folder in hand.

"Got them. Here Captain sorry for the late report." Barry handed the lab report to the Captain looking in between Caitlin and Singh who just kept smiling at each other shaking their heads.

"Anyways I think I have to go. Star Labs awaits my presence." Caitlin quipped as she stared at Singh and Barry.

"It was nice getting coffee with you Barry. And it was great to see you again David." Caitlin said goodbye to both males in front of her.

"You know her?" Barry asked confusingly towards Singh who rolled his eyes and said "That isn't your business Allen! Now get to work!" The captain said as he left Barry starting at the exist where Cailin left.

 **Cisco**

Cisco smiled widely as he noticed Caitlin entering Star Labs a big smile on her face. He was very happy for Caitlin, she had lived a hard life and she deserved some happiness. Cisco kept debating whether he should tease his best friend or not. On one hand Cisco really, really wanted to know how things went. But on the other hand he understood that Caitlin would want to her date with Barry private. _Ugh why do I have to take my friends feelings into consideration. Cait should be happy she has a friend like me, a person who would debate whether to tease her or not._

"Come on Cisco, go on and say it. I know you are dying to tease me." Caitlin chimed as she laughed at Cisco's inner debate faces. Cisco was very predictable, he always wanted to know everything. He was like Iris but a bit more toned down.

Cisco signed in relief, clearly happy that Caitlin was allowing him to ask. "Soooo how did it go?" Cisco stressed the words out smiling wickedly raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good. It almost felt like our first date." Caitlin recounted as she typed in her computer, her grin never fading away.

"Yeah a first date I was responsible for….Both times. Wow I should be cupid because clearly I have a talent." Cisco boasted as he grabbed an object of his desk and kept throwing it up the air.

"Ha ha ha. Cisco you are so great, I am so surprised you don't have a girlfriend!" Caitlin replied sarcastically throwing a piece of paper at Cisco.

"Come on Cait, can't I be happy for you? And you can't deny that I was the cause of you meeting Barry!" Cisco complained teasingly as he walked through the cortex examining the flash suit, his suit.

"What ever Cisco...so any more metahumans?" Caitlin said with a shake of her head trying to change the subject..

"Um no not at the moment. Central City has been very quiet as of lately. I wonder what happened?" Cisco wondered out loud, looking through any reports detailing out of this world humans.

Cisco really really wanted some action. The past few days he had helped Barry with saving people from burning buildings, robbery and assaults but he truly missed battling metahumans. There was just this adrenaline that occurred to him whenever he was presented with a meta. Cisco loved being one of the brains in the flash team. It made him feel useful, it made him feel like a hero.

"Hello Cisco, Caitlin." Dr. Wells as he wheeled into the cortex a small smile on his face. He looked as if he was in deep thought just starting at Caitlin pondering on endless things. Cisco got this feeling all of the sudden, as if a dark sinister thing was about to happen. Without thinking Cisco put his hand on Dr. Wells shoulder in an effort to stop him from getting any closer to Caitlin.

" _No!" The voice of Caitlin screamed as a bright light illuminated the halls of star labs._

 _Cisco heart started pounding as he ran towards the cortex an in effort to see what had happened. Caitlin never screamed unless something was wrong. Something in his gut told him that this was bad. Something bad was happening. As Cisco arrived into the cortex he noticed a pool of blood. his breath caught in his throat as he looked all over the cortex to find a sign of Caitlin. He found nothing. "Dammit this is bad" Cisco started panicking as he noticed all of the broken equipment on the floor._

" _Cait!" Cisco screamed as he looked all over the place for his best friend. His sister. His heart was beating faster by the second. He needed to find Caitlin._

 _Cisco searched for any sign of her whereabouts or for a clue to understand what had happened. Caitlin could have not screamed and then vanished. There was no sign of a force entry. Damnit, Cisco needed to call Barry, he would know what to do._

" _Barry, get to Star Labs now! Caitlin is missing." Cisco particularly screamed into the voicemail of his other best friend. As he was searching through the broken glass a diamond ring crossed his vision. "Cait's ring." Cisco whispered to himself as he crouched down and looked to see that indeed the ring belonged to his best friend. "This is bad. This is really bad."_

Cisco stood frozen for a minute. Unable to move. _What the hell just happened to me._ Cisco screamed inside his head as he looked up from his hand on Dr. Wells shoulder. Both Dr. Wells and Caitlin were staring at him confusingly and worriedly.

"You alright there Cisco?" Caitlin asked tenderly as she rushed to Cisco's side and touched his shoulder. Cisco looked at her, eyes wide and full of concern, "I am okay, the real question is if you are alright?" Cisco particularly exclaimed as he looked to see for any sign of blood. _What the hell just happened!?_ Cisco asked as he tried to think of a reason why he had a weird vision.

"Of course. Cisco are you sure you are alright? You kinda just left us." Caitlin asked as she looked towards Dr. Wells who seemed uncomfortable with the situation in front of them, clearly knowing something they didn't.

"If you excuse me I have some matters to take care of." Dr, Wells explained as he existed the Cortex and into the hall of Star Labs.

 **Wells**

"Seems like I was right." Dr. Wells muttered to himself as he kept thinking about the obstacles he could possibly face now knowing that Cisco had indeed gained some sort of power because of the particle accelerator.

"Well Vibe, I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon but hey this will just make things more fun." Harrison Wells said as he took off his glasses and entered a hidden room.

"Good morning Gideon, show me the future." Harrison said as he got up from his wheelchair and and looked towards his right where a yellow suit similar to the flash's was.

"I should have killed Nora Allen myself instead of causing her death by a car accident. Now everything is going wrong…..but hey maybe this is an opportunity hidden in disguise. Flash and Vibe I can surely deal with them."

 **HAPPY FLASH TUESDAY!**

 **WOW. 66, reviews? Thanks guys so freaking much.**

 **I want to apologize for not updating this story in a week but I have a legit excuse. I was super sick and I have a ton of work. I have a lot of AP classes, I work and I have college applications which are due in less than two weeks! I am sooooooo sorry that this was late but I did not want to write a chapter that was just filter. You guys deserve better so I decided to wait and write a good chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Anyways I wanted to take this time to respond to some reviews.**

 **ARe s215- You were the first to review chapter 4 so thanks! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! I really wanted to create a scene with Cisco and Caitlin that represented the true bond they have because in my eyes they seem like they have a brother sister relationship. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **bluestriker666** **\- Sorry for the long wait! But here you go.**

 **nigtwing350** **\- Huh don't know that pairing, from what show or book?**

 **anniecall- Love Captain Swan too!**

 **Christmas 95- Thea and Roy god I love them to, too bad Roy left the show. I was heartbroken!**

 **FaberryBRA- ;D**

 **naf13271- Ted and Robin…. god that brings memories!**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower- I love Rose from Doctor who! I want her to return! As for Lisa and Cisco? I definitely like them together maybe we get to see them in this story who knows? ;D I personally love Henry and I was saddened by the lack of Scenes he had with Barry so I really wanted to expand on their father son relationship a bit more. But I love Joe too! Anyways I will write more of Henry and hopefully you can see where I am headed as the chapters progress….Yes FIRESTORM will happen but I won't comment on the Linda and Ronnie thing I want to keep you guys guessing…...I will definitely include the Snowbarry scenes from episode 12! I love those scenes because they awoke my Snowbarry demon! So you will definitely see that 100%... as for the pictures….that's a secret ;D For the four day policy, clearly sometimes I am not going to follow it, as you can see this took me a week. But I decided four days because a.) I hate waiting for new chapters from my fave stories b.) It gives me enough time to focus on my life but still have enough time to finish a good chapter. I will sometimes not follow the four day policy if I don't have enough time, but I just don't want to post a chapter just to post. I want my chapters to be good, I want to be proud of them. That's a long reply but hope some of your questions were answered and feel free to ask more. I won't guarantee answers though. Hope you are enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **ButterflyBlueEyes- Sorry for the long wait but here it is.**

 **thekiller00- we will see ;D No worries more snowbarry up ahead**

 **title Unwanted- Here ya go!**

 **Raquel- more unexpected surprises up ahead!**

 **Boba- I also love long chapters and thanks so much for liking my story!**

 **Spaghetti42- Love the name and here ya go!**

 **Super Sonic- Can you predict the future because you were right! Yes Vibe will be here :D, I was debating whether to introduce him now or later as a surprise but you must be a metahuman too since you knew where I was going! So more vibe up ahead.**

 **AliceGustin- Here ya go sorry for the late one.**

 **The Demigod Gryffindor- Thanks and love James and Lily as well!**

 **85335718- I will!**

 **DaliyDani- Here ya go**

 **Fan- In two months I will be 18! Gosh I am so old. I started writing fanfiction when I was 12 for another genre but then I stopped. Deleted my account and never thought I was going to write again but here I am. As for some tips, just keep writing. Reread outloud and just write about things you love.**

 **Lina- Yeah I realized that there are a lot of fics following the show so I decided not to. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **All done! Thanks guys for reviewing and hope that you continue to review. IMPORTANT NOTICE- I might not update for the next two weeks because I am going to be super busy. But who knows? If I can't seem to stop writing and a lot of you guys review that you want an update I just might give ya a present!**

 **Question for those who read till the end, do you guys have any siblings? I have a 16 year old brother and a 2 year old sister! Spoiler...summer lovin came with a fire blast! (Not the right lyrics but hey I tried to be punny)**


	6. A Choice

Chapter 6- A Choice

"Caitlin... I need to find Caitlin." The voice of a young man rasped out as he made his way through the streets of Central City.

The light of the single lamppost was the only source of light. Even then, the light flickered on and off, clearly almost done with its life. Turning a corner the young man walked into an abandoned alley filled with stray dogs.

Noticing a change in environment the stray dogs got up from their resting position, taking a defensive mode. Flinching the young man stepped back, he pulled his shoulder length black hair away from his startling white eyes showing the dogs that he meant no harm.

"I mean no harm. I just ah-" He paused as he moaned in pain, the bruise on his torso was becoming unbearable. "I just need to rest for a while." He wheezed out as he fell down in the corner, away from the dogs and away from the people of Central city.

 _I need to find her._ The young man thought as he looked down at his hand and noticed it happening again. His hands started to turn an orange red color, fire sparking at the tips of his fingers. Ronnie needed to find her, before Wade Eiling found him again.

" _Please stop! I don't know how to control it!" Ronnie screamed out as General Eiling continued to interrogate him._

 _Ronnie's face was bruised, a dark red liquid flowing down his face. He had not eaten a proper meal in almost 6 months. His body was felt like it was on fire, he was pretty sure his temperature was way above normal. His mind kept racing, he needed to escape._

" _You sure as hell can! You just need some toughen up! Don't ya' worry I will get you into shape and then you can do this wonderful country a favor by saving it!" Wade Eiling stated proudly injecting a strange liquid into Ronnie's arm. Ronnie tried to resist but his efforts remained fruitless._

" _Please stop. I can't do it." Ronnie pleaded his mind already going into another realm. The room was dark and cold, only a window reminded him that he was actually alive. He needed to escape. He needed to find help. He needed to get out of this damn hell._

….

 **Caitlin**

Caitlin Snow was having one of those days. Those days where everything just looks great. Where everything feels fantastic. Despite the meta-human activity.

Over the last few days the meta human activity had escalated in Central City. Just yesterday, Team Flash had battled against a meta-human named Danton Black, who could replicate his cells.

As a bioengineer, the discovery was deeply fascinating. With the knowledge of how to replicate cells, scientist would be able to find a cure for diseases. They would be able to extend the lifespan of the human race. The possibilities were endless.

But Danton Black was not the only fascinating meta-human Team Flash had encountered. No there was this other guy named, Kyle Nimbus who could become toxic gas.

It made Caitlin question how their powers were created. What made a certain individual gain a certain power. Why hadn't Barry become super strong with the ability to fly? Maybe it had something to do with their characteristics or perhaps the way that they got struck by the particle accelerator. Just thinking about the endless possibilities was making Caitlin squeal with delight.

The meta-human of the day was currently Shana. A woman who could transport herself wherever she pleased as long as she has seen the place. She should not be as excited as she was, but with the knowledge that Barry was fine, she had the urge to go ultra geek and study the meta-humans.

"Caitlin can you please stop smiling? You are kinda scaring me." Cisco commented as he finished adjusting the Flash suit, dusting away the dust that was settling on his suit.

"Sorry I can't help it," Caitlin started flushed from being caught. " Cisco can you imagine how much people we are helping? I never thought my job would be something like this but Cisco, we are making a difference!" Caitlin replied confidently almost jumping from her desk in the cortex.

"Yes it's kinda mind blowing. Barry might have the super powers but we have the brains." Cisco said after a minute taking in what Caitlin had said.

He never grasped the full extent of their job but hearing it from Caitlin made him realize that they were definitely making a difference. A big difference. To bad that know one knew there was a Team Flash.

"Anyways I was thinking the other day," Caitlin avowed as she got up from her chair and headed towards Cisco's work area. "That we haven't had best friend time. We used to always have taco tuesdays and watch movies on the weekends."

Cisco turned to look at her at the end of her comment. It was true they had spent a lot of time together before Barry. Best friend time, mind you, but as soon as Caitlin started dating Barry she and Cisco sorta just distanced themselves a bit. It was kinda weird at first, seeing his best friend laughing at jokes that weren't his, but she was happy and that is all that mattered.

Barry was great of course but Cisco and Caitlin had a special bond. They were like siblings. They shared a lot of things in common, from favorite movies to favorite scientists. They almost seemed like the same person. Realizing that he missed spending time with his best friend, Cisco smiled and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Yes we definitely shall. You owe me a big, juicy belly burger." Cisco chimed in as he remembered pushing her to stop moping around and fight for Barry. With a laugh and a shake of her head, Caitlin nodded her head. "You got it big guy. But tell me what's been going on?" Caitlin asked pulling out one of Cisco's candy bars hidden on his desk.

All of the sudden Cisco looked at her worriedly. He fumbled with his hands and with his posture straightened he looked at her sadly. "I don't know I keep getting these images. They seem like dreams but they can't possibly be dreams because they occur at random times of the day." Cisco fretted as he walked back and forth letting his buried emotions take over.

"What type of images?" Caitlin replied, looking at Cisco pace back and forth was making her anxious. Did he sense something bad was going to happen?

"Well the first one I saw or rather heard was a scream. I think it was yours because it sounded like you. So then I ran into the cortex because out in the hall but when I entered there was blood everywhere. Your ring was on the floor and I remember calling Barry but then my vision completely vanished. Assuming I was just jittery about your date with Barry ignored it, but I keep hearing your scream and seeing your body on the floor. Cait, I think something big is coming. I can sense it, it's like a vibe at the pit of my stomach." Cisco let out in one breath, clearly frustrated.

Caitlin eyes widened as he continued to rant about the dreams that he had, she searched her mind to find an acceptable response. "What do you think they mean? Do you think that they are going to be true or maybe it's because of the meta-human activity?" Caitlin asked completely forgetting that she was the one that was supposed to give Cisco answers.

"I am not sure. All I know is that you should be careful. Cait you are like my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you." Cisco replied looking at her pleadingly. He debated whether to tell Barry or not. On one hand he was her fiance on the other he had too much on his mind and not to mention he did not know that he was Caitlin's fiance.

Cisco didn't finish his story as he heard voices talking back and forth. He looked at Caitlin grinned and commented, "Now get a life! You at the lab 24/7, you need some more hobbies."

Caitlin was about to object to his comment but Cisco stopped her from replying, "Don't think I didn't see that gleeful stare you gave the cells of Shana! You have to get out there!' Cisco said as he exited the cortex leaving Caitlin shocked and a bit bothered.

She walked back to her desk grabbed her jitters coffee and took a sip, _I do have a life! Cisco is totally misjudging me. Nice friend I have._ Caitlin ranted as she kept talking in her mind completely missing Barry walking in and saying hello to her.

"Mmm" Caitlin reacted as she saw Barry enter the cortex, she put her coffee down adjusted her skirt and looked at him with a hello. "I was analysing the particulates that Clay parker and Shanna Bias left behind and I found something very interesting."

Caitlin typed her password into her computer and pulled up the images of cells she had been looking at before Cisco started talking to her. "When Clay cells adapt to Shanas they adapt her properties." Caitlin finished looking at the screen blankly and chewing on the bottom of her lip.

What Cisco said was bothering her. She did have a life! _Yeah and that's why you are showing Barry cells. You should be more interesting! Barry is never going to regain back his memories if you keep talking about science!_

…..

 **Barry**

Barry couldn't stop staring at her. Her light brown eyelashes were long and full, making her big light brown eyes pop more. Her skin was pale but her flushed cheeks and pouty pink lips made her look like a snow angel. She was beautiful and she didn't even know it. He kept nodding along as she told him about the cells of Shana and how they could adapt but he just kept staring.

He looked at her after a moment, noticing her stop talking and start chewing on her bottom lip. "What's wrong." He said without thinking, Barry noticed the way that Caitlin stopped chewing her lip and turn her head towards him with confusion on her face.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you are doing that thing you do, biting your lower lip, when something is wrong." Barry finished surprising himself and her by the extent of his observations.

"..."

"Cisco says I don't have a life." Caitlin expressed waiting for Barry to reassure her that she did in fact, have a life.

Barry smirked, trying to contain the laughter that would soon commence. "You don't do you?"

Caitlin's eyes widened, was Cisco right? She glared at Barry briefly, "I do! I cook and I eat and I read and I help you." Her voice faded down a bit as she realized that they were right. She did _not_ have a life.

"So what you're saying is, you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life?" Barry summarized teasing her with a smirk.

"You don't have to be rude about it." Caitlin snapped pouting her lips and crossing her arms over her chest. She was teasing back of course, she could never be mad at Barry...unless of course he got himself killed.

"Hey, I'm not doing any better than you! My social life consists of running at superhuman speed and Netflix." Barry put his arms in surrender laughing at Caitlin's expression.

Barry stared at Caitlin smiling gleefully seeing her smile at his antics. They were good together. Him and Her. Barry and Caitlin. They fit together like a puzzle.

 _Remember she is not available. She has a fiancé. You can't make a move on her! Plus she's doctor, pretty sure dating your doctor isn't acceptable!_ Barry's inner councils reminded him making Barry deflate a little bit.

"We are quite the pair, Mr. Allen." Caitlin whispered after a moment smiling widely as she stared at Barry's sea green eyes.

"Yes we are, Dr. Snow." Barry finished smiling at her. _This feels right. Being with her is right._ Barry's eyes became hazy as he started to lean into her. He was so close until,

"Guys we have a problem. It looks like there is a robbery at 31st!" Cisco exclaimed as he ran into the cortex completely ruining the mood.

Caitlin tried her hardest not to glare at Cisco but it was impossible. Had they remained like that, Barry would have surely kissed her.

"Uh...on my way!" Barry dazedly said as he ran to put in his suit and exited STAR labs with a gust of wind.

"What did I do?" Cisco said confusingly as he coward in fear. Cisco hated Caitlins glare, if they could kill he could have been killed a million times.

"Nothing!" Caitlin replied with a shake of her head.

….

 **Caitlin**

Caitlin did not know what to feel. What to do….Barry was _this_ close at kissing her right? She did not imagine him. The way that his head tilted and his eyes became hazy, she couldn't have imagined that, could she?!

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. She still smelled Barry's cologne, the one she got him, it was so intoxicating. Her mind raced, Barry still had some feelings for her, that much was clear. But why wasn't he acting on them?

 _Maybe because he doesn't know you are his fiancé!_ Cisco's sassy's voice screamed in her head.

Caitlin bit her lip at the realization. Barry was to much of a gentleman to make a move in her if he thought she was taken. Should she tell him the truth?

 _Ugh my life is so complicated._

Should she tell him? _Yes!_ Caitlin paced back and forth in the Cortex examining her options. Barry was already more then recovered from his accident so it surely would not affect him right? Plus he should know that they had been together, that they were going to get married.

 _I should call Henry he will surely know what to do!_

Caitlin needed to make a choice. A choice that could determine the course of her history. She was going to tell Barry the truth. Or she was going to continue on suffering.

He was her fiance and he needed to know. But at the same time what if he didnt love her anymore.

Throughout the remaining part of the day, she spent debating where she should tell him, and searching for peek-a-boo. _After the day is over I am going to call Henry._

As she was examining something in her microscope a ring alerted her an incoming call. _Barry._

"Hey." Caitlin answered looking at her surroundings and realizing that it was already evening.

"Hey, what bars did Shana and Clay frequent?" Barry's voice echoed.

"Um mostly south side dive bars. Why?" Caitlin waited her mind swirling with possibilities. This was her chance. If they were along maybe she could tell him.

"I was just going to check them out. See if they fall into any old habits."

"It's a good idea. I'll join you." Caitlin said without realizing what she signed up for. Shutting her phone down she grabbed her purse and headed straight to her apartment.

The ride home was uneventful. Constant scenarios played in her head. This was the day. She was going to tell Barry the truth. Walking into her room she looked at the pictures on the wall. _I need to take them down, at least until I know that Barry will remember them._

Sighing she took them down one by one putting them into a box and storing them into her closet. _If today goes according to plan, I can take them out in the morning._ Once she finished she looked through her closet and finding an outfit she never threw out. The outfit she used when she met Barry. Hopefully it will jog some of his memories.

 _Here goes nothing._

 **Sneak peek for next Chapter! It is called….This Love!**

"Summer lovin had me a blast, Summer loving happened so fast"

"I met a girl crazy for me" Barry sang smiling at the girl below him. She was drunk and gleeful but her beauty never flattened. She looked at ease with herself, a complete contrast to what she regularly looked like.

"Met a boy cute as can be" Caitlin sang as she let herself go. She was having a blast right now just the two of them together. Even if she was drunk she knew that today was the day. She was going to tell Barry everything.

…

"Is that your girlfriend?" Said a dark haired girl smiling at Barry flirtatiously.

Barry flushed as he thought of a proper response.

…..

"Cait. Please I need your help." Ronnie wheezed out dropping in front of Caitlin completely shocking her. Caitlin rushed to his side scared to see him in that state.

"Ronnie. Ronnie!" Caitlin cried out dropping to her knees and examining Ronnie. "Please be okay, you have to be okay."

…..

"I think….I think I should not interject. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe the universe is telling me something." Tears escaped her eyes.

…

"I need to go. It hurts too much."

 **I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in two freaking weeks! It feels like months honestly. But do not hate me please. I was finishing my college applications and I finished! That means that I will resume my schedule to updating twice a week every four days.**

 **Anyways I did not realize how much I missed writing until I picked up my laptop and started typing. I swear it's like word vomit. I just keep writing more and more. However, for this chapter I decided to use it as a filter. I want the next chapter to be EPIC! So I need time to perfect it, which means it will not be ready until Thursday. If I continued to right this chapter would have never been completed and would have never been updated until next chapter.**

 **Don't hate be! But episode 12 is like my all time favorite so I need to make sure I do it justice. I have something very very exciting planned and I do not want to rush it because then it will come out horrible.**

 **In the beginning this story was going to be about 10 chapters but then I kept writing and having more ideas so as of know this story is being estimated to be about 20-30 chapters. But who knows maybe I become crazy and add more. Either way here are some responses.**

 **Carmen- Sorry for the long wait but here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **Lina- Thanks so much! And no problem Lina, if you ever have a question feel free to ask!**

 **AliceGustin- I personally love Cisco and Caitlin's friendship so I decided to incorporate that into my story a lot.**

 **I also love Singh and I wanted to experiment with his interactions with Caitlin so I decided to make them friends. As for GoldenVibe…...You will see it within the next five chapters ;)**

 **15? Wow. Damn I feel old, I remember when I was 15, damn I wish I could turn back time. Hopefully you enjoy your age, it goes by in a blink of an eye.**

 **Guest-Thanks for commenting. And here you go hopefully you enjoy.**

 **Fan-No problem hopefully my advice helped!**

 **Vanja- Cool, happy belated Birthday! And thanks for liking this story! Hopefully you will not have to wait until Barry and Cait get closer! And thanks for saying I am a good writer, I honestly do not know what I am doing half of the time. And if you want to write, WRITE! Do not worry what other people say, just as long as you are happy!**

 **Boba- No problem and sorry it took so long. Do not worry I will not kill Caitlin but it's part of something I am planning.**

 **Fan- I think I answered you already!**

 **DailyDani- You are so sweet, thanks.**

 **Raquel- I am not sure. I honestly love Patty, just not with Barry. I feel like they are too alike. As for Jay? I don't like him very much so Jay definitely not.**

 **As for why I ask questions? I don't know it makes me feel like I am writing to friends. Plus it's mind blowing that actual people read my story and when they answer back it makes it a bit more….real if you know what I mean.**

 **Guest- Thanks so much.**

 **AlienGhostWizard14-Thanks so much it means a lot.**

 **thekiller00- Thanks and hopefully you like what is in store.**

 **anniecall- Really that's a big age difference. And thanks I was debating whether to include Vibe or not but I gave it a chance and I am glad people are liking it.**

 **nigtwing350- Thanks so much! I love Cisco and I wanted to make him a big part of this story**

 **naf13271- Thanks for the advanced happy Birthday! I can not wait. And thanks for liking this story so far, hopefully I did not make you wait too long.**

 **FaberryBRA- :D**

 **ARelis 215- This chapter was not all that great but hopefully you will enjoy the next one! But thanks either way.**

 **bluestriker666- Looking forward to write more.**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower** **\- I wanted Wells to be a good guy to :( I understand her struggle.**

 **When did Barry, Oliver and Felicity meet? That will be answered in chapter 8. And trust me Felicity will spill some secrets which ones? I do not know. And yes sometimes you remind me of Felicity but hey that's great, I sound like her to especially when I am around my crushes.**

 **Caitlin has a bit of a temper so maybe ;) And I was originally going to include a scene with Henry but I decided to wait until next chapter. So you will see.**

 **Cisco saw something yes but I will not reveal more until a later chapter sorry.**

 **Ronnie is in this chapter and I will introduce him to the team next chapter hopefully.**

 **I am not going to include this story into chapter 2 because I do not want to drag it to long. But there will definitely be a lot of chapters and I already have in mind another story.**

 **Barry will time travel ;D**

 **Yes I will replace that scene.**

 **We will see within the next few chapters.**

 **I love Eddie so I am still debating his future.**

 **No I have not heard of Miraculous Ladybug who is she?**

 **Denisse W.H.D-Thanks**

 **Title Unwanted-Here you go.**


	7. This Love

Chapter 7- This Love

 **Barry**

"Everyone's watching, when you come out tonight…" A man with short brown hair and a blue button down sang as he stressed each word with different hand motions. His balance was off, a clear sign of his excessive drinking, but he was happy. And at the end of the day that is all that mattered.

Barry nodded along, his eyes never leaving the man who was singing. Barry admired the way the man let himself go, not caring if his voice was off tune or if the people at the bar were laughing at him. The man just seemed to go along with the flow, dancing along with the music. Losing himself in his words.

Barry let out a laugh, as a girl, Barry assumed that it was the girlfriend of the man stepped, on the platform and took him out of the stage. She was laughing at her boyfriend kissing his check while shaking her head and rushing him out, ignoring his pleads. _She loves him._ Barry thought happily as he looked towards the entrance waiting for Caitlin.

Caitlin and Barry had gotten really close over the past few days. They texted each other occasionally, went out for coffee when the meta-humans were at bay. They just seemed to gravitate to one another when the other one was close.

And as the days passed, Barry came into the realization that he harbored romantic feelings for Caitlin.

Caitlin Snow was unlike any other girl Barry had met. She was smart, successful, sassy and caring. She was perfect. She cared for Barry whenever he was injured or if he was upset. Caitlin just knew how to read his emotions effortlessly.

 _You were about to kiss her today._ Barry thought to himself remembering how close he was to kissing her pouty pink lips. Her perfume was still in Barry's blood as he recounted how Cisco had interpreted the most important moment in his life.

 _It isn't Cisco's fault. He probably saved you from ruining the best thing in your life. Your friendship with Caitlin._ Barry thought as he remembered that Caitlin had a fiance. She was still in love with him, by the clear ring in her finger.

Barry looked down at his beer a bit sadly realizing he had no chance with Caitlin. _I should probably move on with someone else._ Turning his head towards the entrance, he felt the music go mute. _Caitlin._ Barry thought as his breath caught in his throat.

Caitlin entered the bar, with a black sparkly dress that seemed to be too short. Her hair was curled, her smoky eyes darkening her light brown eyes. The dress made her curves visible, her long legs seemed to stretch miles upon miles. _She is beautiful._

 _The bar was filled with music blasting at every corner, the smell of alcohol drowning Barry in all of his misery. Barry sat in one of the seats near the bartender finishing his first beer of the night. "I can't believe I told Iris the truth. Such an idiot." Barry blurted out shaking his head in bitterment._

 _It had been three weeks since Barry had told Iris the truth about his feelings. To say he had resented his choice would have been an understatement. Iris had reacted the complete opposite of what Barry had envisioned. "I am sorry Barry, but I'm with Eddie now." Iris had said painfully as she tried her best not to burst out in tears._

" _I should have just kept my feelings at Bay.. Would have prevented a lot of trouble." Barry muttered to himself as he took another swing of his beer._

" _You should never keep your feelings to yourself." A guy with long black hair of Hispanic origin said to Barry as he put his hand around Barry's shoulder._

 _The man smiled down at him, smiling sympathetically. "Trust me, if you had kept your feelings at bay for longer than you did, you would have constantly questioned the what ifs….Name is Cisco, Cisco Ramon what's yours?" Cisco took out his hand for Barry to shake._

" _Barry. Thanks, I needed that. So what's brings you here, girl problems too?" Barry replied looking at Cisco expectantly._

 _Cisco nodded his head, "Yea, broke up with my girlfriend two months ago. She was the best thing that happened to me but her brother got in the way. Thought I was not good enough for her. Which I guess is true, no one will ever be good enough for Lisa but whatever. Anyways I am waiting for my friend. She also had a breakup so I told her to meet me here so we could drown in our misery." Cisco commented as he looked at the entrance tapping his foot in annoyance._

" _Look there she is. The great Caitlin Snow." Cisco pointed at her as she led her way to her friend. She kept pulling the black dress down, willing it to stay there. Her face was creased with disdain clearly uncomfortable with the environment around her._

" _Cisco! God I have been looking for you everywhere!" The angle named Caitlin Snow exclaimed._

 _Barry kept staring at her completely blown away by her beauty. Her eyes seemed to brighten up at the sight of her best friend as she reached him in a hug._

 _Barry locked eyes with Caitlin and for a moment they just kept staring at each other,_

" _I am Caitlin Snow...It's very nice to meet you." She said shyly extending her hand for Barry to shake._

" _Barry."_

"What?" Caitlin asked as she neared Barry's table. Barry eyes widened in disbelief, did he just get a memory? It couldn't be! _I never met Caitlin and Cisco before the particle accelerator caused my accident! ….. So then why did I get this memory?_

"Ah nothing," Barry shook his head looking at Caitlin from head to toe. " But you look….really nice." Barry finished as he took another swing of his beer hoping that it's effects would come.

He did not know Caitlin or Cisco. He couldn't have. He would have remembered right. He couldn't have possibly erased Caitlin from his life could he?

"I don't always dress like a high school principal." Caitlin commented as she dropped her bag down to the chair and sat down.

"So...This is the bar that Shana Bias and Clay Parker used to hang out?" Barry said after a moment of awkward staring.

"It is, according to the files," Caitlin replied back putting her hands on her legs waiting for Barry's next move.

"I-I thought that we could kill two birds with one stone. Look for them and get ourselves back out there." Caitlin continued looking at Barry through her long eyelashes. _Damn control yourself Barry do not make a fool out of yourself._

"My love life is so screwed up. I am just destined to be just a friend." Barry mumbled at Caitlin realizing that talking to Caitlin about their "past" was not appropriate in a bar.

"At least you are not pinning for someone who...isn't there." Caitlin wailed as she looked around Karaoke bar. It was full, filled with people at every corner.

"What is wrong with us?" Barry let out, " I mean we are in our twenties. We should be having fun. We should meet people, go on lots of dates. We shouldn't be thinking about marriage or any of that stuff!" Barry declared not noticing Caitlin's eyes drop down a little at the mention of marriage.

"Well, Here's to liquid courage!" Caitlin replied as she took Barry's alcohol drink from the table and took a gulp of it.

Barry's eyes widened in shock, Caitlin did not seem like the drinker. "Excuse me, I would like to start a tab." Caitlin told the waitress as she smiled at Barry with fake smile.

The night progressed with Caitlin drinking beer after beer. Showing no sign of stopping.

Barry tried countless times to stop her but she would glare at him and tell him that this was what they were supposed to be doing.

"Didn't you say we should be having fun?" Caitlin used Barry's words against him taking back her drink and finishing it before he could take it away from her.

…...

"Mr. Barry Allen!" Caitlin's voice shouted through the crowd looking at Barry who looked at her in bewilderment. "Come on down here...or up. Come on. Come on up with me!" Caitlin pleaded as she pouted once more looking at Barry expectantly.

Caitlin was center stage, mic in front of her as she kept moving around her hands. Her laugh kept interrupting her sentences, making it clear she was at the peak of her drunkenness.

"Oh come show them what you got, come on. Barry! Barry, Barry!" Caitlin pleaded as she made the crowd join her in chanting Barry's name. Instantly Barry ran to her side wishing that he had prevented Caitlin from drinking all those beers. _She is going to regret this. And then she is going to kill me when she finds out I didn't stop her._

"We are going to bring this place down!" Caitlin eagerly explained as she laughed and waited for the lyrics to appear on the screen.

"Summer lovin had me a blast, Summer loving happened so fast" Caitlin sang as she danced along to the music. Completely forgetting she did not have the voice to sing in front of a crowd. She looked at Barry expectantly waiting for him to sing.

"I met a girl, crazy for me" Barry sang smiling at the girl below him. She was drunk and gleeful but her beauty never flattened. She looked at ease with herself, a complete contrast to what she regularly looked like. _I wish she was like this without the alcohol._

"Met a boy, cute as can be" Caitlin sang as she gave a playful wink to Barry. Taking his hand in hers and swinging it to the tune.

….

"You are fast and you can sing?" Caitlin asserted as she walked with Barry to the Bartender. She wanted to hold his hand but she stopped herself. Telling herself that she was going to do that when she told him the truth. _Your to drunk for Barry to take you seriously,_ Caitlin thought to herself as she straightened up.

"Apparently I can't stop you from drinking." Barry replied as he noticed Caitlin pick up another drink and gulping it down.

"I have to use the Bathroom." Caitlin replied a bit more soberly as she got up from her seat and headed to the woman's restroom. Barry looked at her leave and expression of longing etched in his features.

 _I should ask Caitlin about what I saw. She would tell me if we had met before...right?_ Barry thought to himself as he remembered the memory that he had moments ago. The one when he saw Caitlin enter the bar after he had "told Iris the truth". _Maybe I created this image into something I would have wanted to experience._ Barry tapped his finger on the table waiting for Caitlin to enter. _I need to ask her or this will continue bugging me._

"Is that your girlfriend?" Said a dark haired girl smiling at Barry flirtatiously. Barry flinched not noticing the girl until she spoke to him.

Barry flushed as he thought of a proper response. _I wish._ Barry shook his head looking at the girl with a very smoky eyes. Her black leather jacket was baggy, her hair curled tightly. She seemed confident, smirking down at Barry.

"Uh no she is just a friend." Barry said after a moment of hesitation. _Is she?_

"Name is Linda. Anyways here is my number. You choose what to do with it now." With a wink she left the bar leaving Barry wondering what he was supposed to do.

"I feel sick." Caitlin whined as she rushed to Barry looking at him with a sad expression. She looked ready to burst out in tears.

Barry nodded putting down more than enough money to cover the tab. He scooped up Caitlin in his arms and rushed her to the nearest empty place. He stood her up, pulling back her light brown hair with one hand and rubbing her back with the other hand.

"Take me home." Caitlin breathlessly as she put her hands up waiting for Barry to carry her home. Barry's heart broke in two seeing her sad made him sad. _She was happy just a moment ago? What upset her?_

…..

As Barry entered Caitlin's apartment he found himself with a feeling of longing. He looked at the white walls with an empty feeling at the pit of his stomach. _Something is missing_.

"So are you going to call her?" Caitlin said after several moments of silence. Her eyes radiated sadness while her smile seemed to say the opposite.

"I-I don't know." Barry said honestly, trying to find a proper response.

"Oh okay. You know it would be fine if you did. You are...single and you deserve some happiness too. You always put yourself in danger and sometimes you should let yourself go as well." Caitlin chimed in walking Barry to her bedroom.

"But I- I have too many things on my plate right now." Barry tried to reasoned hating the way his voice cracked.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Caitlin pleased gently as she looked at Barry with big brown eyes.

"Yeah." Barry whispered as he helped Caitlin out of that evil dress. He sat down on the bed next to her waiting for her to doze off.

"You know I was going to tell you something really important but then I realized something… You are just better off without…" Caitlin did not get to finish her sentence as she closed her eyelids into a peaceful sleep.

Barry looked at her for two minutes, staring at her and her beauty. As Barry's eyes lifted he came across a framed picture of him and Caitlin.

They were in the precinct. Barry behind her, holding her to his chest. Both had big smiles on their faces looking like a couple in love. _This is me._ Barry let out as he picked the picture from the book shelf and stared at it for a few min.

 _I need to talk to her when she is sober._

… _.._

 **Caitlin**

Caitlin woke up to the worst hangover of her life. Her head pounded and her stomach felt like it was ready to explode. Looking at her night stand she realized that she was late for work. _Great_

Getting up from her bed she tried to remember what happened last night. She remembers drinking and drinking. A few glimpses of Barry here and there but other than that she did not remember anything.

Groaning she wondered if she had spilled any secrets. God she hoped not. Looking through her closet she tried to sort out something to wear. _I need to do some Laundry_ she realized as she scanned through her professional clothes realizing that none were left.

Leaving her apartment she adjusted her big sunglasses and scarf. Rubbing her temples with her hands Caitlin moved to the parking spot.

"Caitlin." An all too familiar voice wheezed out. A man with shoulder length black hair, ragged clothes and dirty smell came into view. Although his appearance alters he still held the same eyes.

"Ronnie."

"Please help me." Ronnie said before he dropped down to the floor.

Caitlin rushed to his side not caring if her head was pounding. She dropped down to her knees her medical side appearing.

"Please be okay. Ronnie be okay." Caitlin said as she tried to examine every part of his body. He was hot, extremely hot.

"I need to get you to Star Labs. Come on help me." Caitlin whispered as she pulled Ronnie up and led him to her car.

 _Ronnie be okay. You have to be okay._

 **Happy thanksgiving you guys! I am so thankful for you guys, I honestly started this fic not really believing that any of you would read it or like it. I was so surprised when more people started to read and review. Your comments bring me great joy. Just knowing that people out there are happy when I submit another chapter makes me feel the greatest feeling in the world. God I am getting so sentimental but oh my god you guys we reached 100 reviews!**

 **Can you guys believe it!**

 **Anyways about this chapter. Originally it was going to be a lot longer but I decided against it. I want to give this next chapters a lot of detail and for that to happen I need to split it into other chapters. So. Sorry for the cliffhanger but it had to be done.**

 **How do you guys feel about it? I know some of you will be mad since Ronnie is in the picture and will probably get closer to Caitlin but the original concept of this story was that so decided to stick with it.**

 **But no worries more snowbarry to come. Will Barry ask Caitlin about the picture in her room? Idk yet :D**

 **And did anyone catch my reference to golden vibe? Yeah she's coming and so will Mr cold. I can not wait!**

 **Meanwhile the question of the day. Sorry for forgetting last chapter but I completely forgot.**

 **What is your favorite feast for the holidays? Mine has to be potatoes with white rice. Not really traditional but it is my all time favorite.**

 **Today I cannot reply to reviews because I have limited time but I will next time, so leave your questions down below.**

 **10+ reviews and I post in four days.**

 **20+ reviews and I will update in two days!**


	8. Stay

Chapter 8- Stay

 **Cisco**

"Dude why are you so early today? Don't you have to be at the station?" Cisco commented as he entered to his most favorite place in the world. His job.

Barry stood in the middle of the cortex, a cup of coffee in his hand as he kept his head down. His hair seemed unusually messy, his navy blue button down was open revealing his grey shirt.

An unusual attire for the ever polished Barry Allen. On most days, Barry would have his button downs buttoned with a cardigan over it. He would greet the group with a big white smile but to today none of that was present. _Something's wrong._ Cisco thought as he dropped his coat and sachal on his desk looking at Barry suspiciously.

" I-I I thought I would stop by for a while. Want to make sure Caitlin is alright, she was kinda...very wasted last night." Barry mumbled not meeting Cisco's eyes.

Cisco narrowed his eyes at Barry, suspicion increasing as he noticed Barry checking the entrance multiple times. He seemed jittery, anxious for the arrival of Caitlin. _Maybe the idiot finally remembers something._ Cisco thought as he shook his head in amusement, _I hope he does. I miss not having bro time._ Cisco nodded his head, playing along with Barry's act.

"So how was last night? Anything interesting happen?" Cisco asked as he started to look through his equipment and sort through his sketches of possible machines. Building was never over, it was a cycle that Cisco enjoyed infinitely more than watching movies.

Sorting through his equipment but maiming his peripheral vision on Barry, he noticed Barry shift uncomfortably. _Something did happen._ _Called it_. Cisco mentally high fives himself, gleefully he stared at Barry waiting for his explanation.

"Uh-" Before Barry could give a proper response, Caitlin bust through the door. Her hair which had been tied into a ponytail was loosened, a couple of strands framed her face. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes filled with an unfamiliar fear.

"Ronnie. He is hurt." Caitlin bawled as she took Cisco by the hand and dragged him to the parking lot. Barry ran along behind them looking at Caitlin with an emotion Cisco had never seen before.

"What happened to him?!" Cisco yelled, over whelmed by the stech and clear sign of bruises on his face.

Cisco had never met Ronnie before. Caitlin had started working at Star Labs long after she had ended their relationship. " _How does he look like?"_ Cisco had said one day after he and Caitlin had gotten closer. " _He has the body of a model, short black hair, a pair dark brown eyes….Many girls thought he was the most handsome man in Central City." Caitlin had told Cisco when he asked her to describer her childhood-high school sweetheart._

" _Then why did you break up with him." Cisco remarked as he stood wide eyed. If he was perfect why didn't she stay with him?_

" _Because he didn't stay. He wasn't the one." Caitlin replied sadly as she fixed her dress, pulling a loose hair behind her hair._

" _But now that, that is done I have to focus on other things." Caitlin finished as she took her clipboard and went back to studying Gord. The giant Gorilla took a liking to Cailin preferring her and Dr. Wells over all other people._

"I-I don't know! He just appeared out of nowhere. We need to get him somewhere safe, I need to examine him."

Caitlin ordered Cisco to help Barry in carrying Ronnie who was currently unconscious. Caitlin hurried ahead of them, setting up the equipment that was required.

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, her body was shaking, her breathing was labored. "This can not be happening again." Caitlin muttered as she ripped Ronnie's clothes off, gasping when she saw all the bruises on his body. Dried blood on every corner.

"Guys I need you to get out." Caitlin ordered as she pushed both Cisco and Barry out of the room. Cisco and Barry tried to respond back, no doubt about to tell her that they would help her. "Get out!" Caitlin finished as she started working on fixing his wounds.

Once Barry and Cisco were out of the room, Cisco noticed Barry's tense body. His jaw was set in a straight line, his eyes a darker shade of green. He put his hands in his pocket looking at the room in front of him.

Barry looked at the window, noticing Caitlins rushed movements as she kept treating Ronnie.

"Who is he?" Barry asked as he looked at Cisco expectantly.

Cisco waited to out his words in a proper sentence. _I can't say a lie but at the same time how much should I reveal?_ "Ronnie. or Ronald Raymond….Ronnie for short." Cisco babbled as he put his hand behind his head.

"And." Meaning what is his relationship with Caitlin.

"His….His Caitlin's ex." Cisco finished lamely looking at Barry for any sort of emotion.

Barry's eyes darkened a bit more, clenching his hands he turned away from the window. "Oh." He responded as his demeanor seemed to turn a bit more sad.

…

 **Barry**

Barry hadn't gotten any sleep after he had dropped Caitlin in her apartment. The picture of them together was constantly on his mind. _We might have met before, but that does not mean we were together._ Barry though as tossed a handball back and forth, catching it and throwing it more. _Maybe we were friends…..But then why wouldn't she tell me._

Realizing he was not going to get enough sleep, Barry got up as early as possible. He needed to talk to Caitlin and ask her what that picture represented. Leaving a note to his father, telling him he was leaving early for work, Barry left.

Barry restrained himself from running to Star Labs, he needed to walk, clear his head a little. He couldn't just barge into Star Labs unannounced. It took him 20 minutes but soon he arrived.

"Ah Mr. Allen. How are you in this fine day?" Dr. Wells greeted Barry as he wheeled to Barry's side. Barry shifted uncomfortably, "I came here to talk to Caitlin." Barry said simply looking at Dr. Wells.

"Ah I see that you guys have gotten closer." Wells commented, smirking as he pushed back his glasses.

"Well-"

"Look Mr. Allen, I am going to make things clear. While I would really love for Caitlin to be happier, I need you to understand that if there would ever be anything more between you two, you could risk the health of Ms. Snow." Barry stood back not really understanding how Wells could understand the emotions he had.

"It was never-"

"You two have an undeniable chemistry, that I must admit. But if you want to speak on your feelings you should know some of the outcomes. Do you know what could happen if any of the meta-humans knew how close you and Caitlin are? They could use her against you, they would hurt her to hurt you." Wells finished looking at Barry before he existed the cortex.

Barry stood there thinking. _Dr. Wells is right. I don't want to put her in danger._ Deep in his thoughts, Barry didn't notice Cisco enter the cortex. Creating a somewhat accurate excuse Barry replied to Cisco. _He knows something is up_ , Barry thought as he looked at Cisco who was giving him a suspicious look.

"Uh" Barry was about to tell Cisco the truth, _maybe he knows something._ But then Caitlin burst through the door, her ponytail loosened, eyes all big and wide.

"Ronnie his hurt!" Caitlin screamed as she grabbed Cisco and dragged him out to the parking lot.

Barry fists tightened at the mention of Ronnie. His name felt familiar but it brought very negative feelings with it. _Who the hell is Ronnie?_ Barry thought as he chased after Caitlin and Cisco.

Barry's eyes widened at the sight of a man about their age, maybe slightly older with shoulder length black hair. His shirt stank of an unfamiliar smell, blood peeking out through his torso. He looked beat up, food deprived and the complete definition of sick.

"I-I don't know! He just appeared out of nowhere. We need to get him somewhere safe, I need to examine him." Caitlin desperately spoke up her body was shaking. She kept looking at Ronnie helplessly examining all of his body.

Barry found himself staring at Caitlin, his shoulders tensing. There was just something about the way that Caitlin was treating this Ronnie guy, that didn't settle with him. _Come on Barry, she's a doctor this is what she is supposed to do._ Barry kept repeating to himself as he tried to relax.

Once all of the were in the Cortex, Caitlin rushed Ronnie to her medical table screaming at Barry and Cisco to get out. Barry stepped back hurt that she wanted him away from her, it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

"Who is he?" Barry asked darkly as he wrapped his shoulders against himself. He saw the way the Cisco tensed, his eyes going to Cailin nervously. Without waiting for Cisco's response, Barry got a bit closer to Caitlins work area.

"Ronnie. or Ronald Raymond….Ronnie for short." Cisco babbled as he put his hand behind his head. He looked like he was being tested, as if he was failing.

"And." Barry persisted as he looked to Caitlin's lab and noticed her rushed movements.

"His….His Caitlin's ex." Cisco finished lamely looking at Barry with an apologetic look.

 _Oh. So I guess me and Caitlin never were together._ Barry thought as he tried to have cheerful thoughts. _Think about what Dr wells told you. Besides you would have never been able to woo Caitlin even if you would have tried._ Barry though sadly as his shoulders fell, his smile fading for the rest of the day.

Barry walked into the halls of the Lab, dragging his feet he dug through his jean pocket in search of his phone. Scrolling through his list of Contacts he dialed the unfamiliar number that had been added just last night.

"Hey. Um this is Barry…..Barry Allen. You know from the bar….Yeah...Yeah so listen….."

 **Caitlin**

 _Ronnie is okay. Good._ Caitlin thought as she let out a breath. Her blood pressure was definitely high, especially since she forgot to eat breakfast in the morning but Ronnie was okay and for now that is all that mattered. _Maybe I should ask Barry to get breakfast with me afterwards._ Caitlin thought smiling a little as she thought back to the bar last night. Her memories were foggy, but now that some time passed she remembered going up to the stage, completely drunk out of her mind and singing to their song. _Can't believe I did that._ She shook her head as she was about to walk out.

"Cait." Ronnie called out to her, gaining back some of his conscious.

"Yes Ronnie?" Caitlin asked as she rushed to his side, taking note of his heart rate. _Much better than before, that is for sure._

"Thank you for helping me out." He barely let out as he went back to sleep. He was exhausted no doubt.

Caitlin nose twitched, the smell of Ronnie oder finally getting to her.

"No problem." She replied gently as she stared at him intensely. It had been almost 3 years since she had last seen, spoke or heard of him. He looked horrible. But he was alive.

 _I wonder what happened to him._ Caitlin though as she looked over his reports. He looked as if he had been tortured. Shaking her thoughts away she let her feet take her to the room where Barry's treadmill was. She sat down, looking at the wall in front of her. Seeing Ronnie after all this time was very shocking but at the same time very...therapeutic. Seeing Ronnie made her realize something very important. She couldn't live without Barry. She needed to tell Barry the truth once and for all. _His the only person I want to take care of, the only person who matters to me._

"Hey." Barry interrupted her thoughts as he entered the room taking a seat next to Caitlin. For about 5 to 10 min they just stood there not talking just staring at the wall in front of them. Caitlin smiled slightly leaning to his side just a little bit, just to feel his warmth. _It feels like before. Maybe we are finally getting somewhere._

"I didn't mean to scream at you like that." Caitlin whispered as she stared at Barry who kept his focus on the wall ahead of him. _I shouldn't have screamed at him. I need to apologize to Cisco later._

"It okay. I get it." Barry responded as he looked at her for the first time that day, "You had to take care of him." Barry finished as he refocused his attention away from him.

"I-" Caitin was about to steer the conversation into the topic of them when Barry interrupted her.

"I used to think that Iris was the girl for me. I've known her ever since I can remember. I've had a crush on her for a long time too. For a while I thought that she was going to be the mother of my children. But yesterday when we were talking I realized I didn't love her anymore. Not in that way." Barry started, as he started playing with his fingers.

Caitlins heart quicked, this was it. Barry finally remembered her.

"I think everybody's been right about me. I have been hung up on Iris for way too long. And when we were out on the bar last night, I realized that they were right. I have my whole life ahead of me, but I should live as if I'm are going to die the next day…..That's why I called Linda. I asked her out on a date." Barry finished.

Caitlin found herself feeling her heart breaking. Her world was shattering. She thought back to last night and everything came back to her. She was drunk out of her mind, and just as she had finished singing she asked to be excused. The door to the bathroom was closed so she had to return to her seat with Barry faster than she had anticipated. " _No, she's just a friend."_ , she had heard Barry reply back to a very attractive female.

Caitlin remembered the disappointment she had felt. _I thought he would at least say that we were on a date._ Caitlin remembered thinking sadly as she stood behind a man in hopes to overhear their conversation. After hearing Linda give Barry her number, her stomach had twisted knots. She wanted to go home. And so she begged Barry to take her away from the bar.

"Really?" Caitlin asked weakly as she looked towards the door wanting for someone to interpret them. _This is too much I need to leave. He doesn't remember me and now he is moving on._ Caitlin thought as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I called her and she told me yes. I have to plan it out, but I am sure everything will go smoothly."Barry smiled weakly as he laughed without humor.

"Thats-Thats great. I am very happy for you." Caitlin cheered falsely as she thought of something else to say. Thankfully Cisco barged through the doors looking at Caitlin he told her that Ronnie had woken up.

"And no problem I told him to take a quick shower and shave." Cisco joked as he left. Caitlin excused herself as she swiftly went out.

She needed to hold in her tears. She needed to pretend as if nothing bothered her. But she couldn't. Barry's words kept repeating over and over again, running through her mind making her feel like a food. _I guess we weren't meant to be. Maybe happily ever afters do not exist. Maybe I was crazy to think that someone would finally stay._

 **[I was going to stop there but I decided to give you a treat for not updating in two days like I had originally said.]**

"Hey." Caitlin choked as she almost let her tears take over, but she cleared her throat and looked at Ronnie.

He was a million times better. Standing up slightly, his hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a Star Labs sweatshirt. His familiar brown eyes were back to normal, not looking as they had when she had first seen him.

"Hey Cait...long time no see huh?" Ronnie joked smirking slightly as he gestured for her to get closer.

Caitlin moved to his bed side looking at him and smirking at him slightly.

"I thought you were going to die." Caitlin confessed as she started at the monitor.

"But I didn't. Thanks for taking care of me. I know we ended in bad terms so I was kinda nervous as to how you were going to react." Ronnie told her honestly taking her hand in his and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"I am a doctor, it's my job. But what happened, why were you in that state?" Caitlin wondered out loud looking at Ronnie waiting for his answer.

Ronnie grimaced, turning the other way while dropping her hand. "...Lets not talk about that now. Instead you should tell me why are you so sad."

Ronnie looked at her gently, brushing away a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I-I uh it's nothing really." Caitlin choked as tears finally escaped her eyes. She was shaking with emotion, Barry's words swirling through her mind. She lost him.

"Hey you're okay. You know you can talk to me right?" Ronnie pointed out as she nodded her head.

Before they had started dating, Ronnie had been with her every since her parents divorce. He was her fathers best friends son, so they regularly saw one another. In the months that the divorce took place, Ronnie had assured her that everything was going to be fine. She had been 8 back then while Ronnie had been 11 years old. They were in the same grade only because she skipped some of her grade levels.

When the divorce had been finalized, she stopped seeing Ronnie for a while, his father thought it wasn't polite to associate with his best friend's ex-wife so her friendship with Ronnie lessened a bit. When they had began high school, she was the nerd. The girl everyone thought of as weird. There was a point in her life when she was briefly bullied for her incredible intelligence.

But once again Ronnie had saved her. Protecting her from the bullies who teased her. He was the popular jock, the one every girl wanted to date, the boy every guy wanted to be. After he had stood up for her no one had dared to bully her again.

She was grateful for Ronnie but did not associate with him until her junior year of high school. He needed help in chemistry so he asked for her to tutor him. It was then that he asked her to be his girlfiend. She had refused but Ronnie never backed down from a challenge, and so he persisted until she agreed.

They had been...happy for five years. Untill she said the wrong thing and he left. To be honest she didn't miss the relationship that they had, no she was grateful to have ended that relationship because that's how she met Barry. But she could not lie and say she hadn't missed Ronnies words. Ronnies comfort, he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"I think I lost the man I love." Caitlin stated simply waiting for Ronnie to ask for her to elaborate. He didnt.

"After we broke up, I thought that I was going to die. You always were the girl of my dreams. When I was 11 I remember telling my father that you were going to be the girl I would marry some day. He would shake his head and tell me that I was always a dreamer. After I defended you from those bullies I had hoped you would talk to me again. You didn't and I remember feeling like you were way out of my league. But then I created this excuse, and you tutored me and I drove you down and you became mine." Caitlin waited for Ronnie to elaborate.

"We were content for five years but we weren't were we were supposed to be. After we broke up I went to Coast City and I met this girl. She was a cop, talking a lot, the complete opposite of what you were. But I loved her. But the night that the particle accelerator occurred, she...she died. I was mad at you for a while, I was about to come here and tell you off but then something happened. And while I was there I realized that I needed to get to you. Not because I love you like that anymore but because I was connected to you. I could tell something was wrong. And I guess what I am trying to say is that...everything happens for a reason. We might not know the reason now but eventually we will." Ronnie finished as he pulled her into another hug.

"The thing is, that I don't know what I am going to do without him." Caitlin broke down as Ronnie rubbed her back.

"Have you seen your parents?" Ronnie asked her as she pulled back to shake her head no.

She hadn't seen them since they disowned her. Since she had broken up with Ronnie.

"I think we should take a trip to Starling City."

….

"Cait I need to talk to you! Barry is going on a date, oh man we should tell him the truth." Cisco said worriedly as he ran his hand through his hair looking at her with panic.

"I think….I think we should not interject. Maybe it was never meant to be. Maybe the universe is telling me something." Telling Cisco was hard.

"But Cait you and Barry belong together!" Cisco cried out completely in shock by her words.

"If we do then we will get back together someday. But for now I guess it isn't meant to be."

"Cait I think you should think-"

"I need to go. It hurts too much." Caitlin interjected cutting off Cisco.

"Go? Where?"

"Home. I need to see my parents. I need to go to Starling City." Caitlin clarified.

"Starling City! What for?" Barry asked as he went inside the room. Caitlin tried to hide her emotions but she found herself avoiding eye contact with Barry.

"To see my parents." Caitlin answered fidgeting with her engagement ring. _Guess I don't need this now._

"I'll go with you-"

"No." Caitlin stopped him taking a step back. The whole point of this trip was to mend her broken heart.

"But Starling City is filled with violence. You can't go by yourself!" Barry was panicking, he couldn't lose Caitlin even if he wasn't with her.

"That's why I am going with her." Ronnie spoke up, putting his hand behind Caitlins back.

"Thats an excellent idea. I think Caitlin needs a week off, she has been overworking herself." Wells agreed giving Caitlin her blessing to leave work.

"But-"

"I have to pack." Caitlin looked at Barry coldly, she walked ahead of him leaving Star Labs.

"Wait Caitlin!" Barry ran in front of her stopping her from walking away.

"What?"

"Did I do something wrong?" Barry asked tentatively making her look at him in the eyes.

"No."

"So stay. I need my doctor. Please stay." Barry pleaded for her to stay.

"I-I can't" Caitlin rushed out before she left in a hurry. She couldn't stay one minute longer otherwise she would have cried and she would have poured her heart out.

 _This is for my own good. I need some time off._

 **Done! Did you like it? I must admit I was not expecting myself to end on that note but I honestly like it. I feel that for a couple to survive and to see if they are meant for each other they need to spend some time away. While Caitlin has seen what it feels like, Barry hasn't. I also want Caitlin to grow more independent, she is someone who I admire so I want her to be strong. Ronnie, I love him but as you can see he doesn't mean anything romantic. He loves Caitlin yes, but he realized that he sees her like a sister, he had a girlfriend who he loved and wink wink maybe you guys know who it is?**

 **Anyways… I am making Caitlin be originally from Staling City! Any thoughts? And guess what? Next week were are going to see Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen! YESSSSSS!**

 **Sorry for updating late but I had tons of homework. Never procrastinate guys, it will lead to no good.**

 **I told you guys this story was going to be completely different from the show, I included some scenes from episode 3. I Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Responds to comments!**

 **Fan- here you go!**

 **mette- Thanks so much, I appreciate the comment and I am really glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Linda324-Thanks**

 **DailyDani- Thanks for liking it.**

 **Raquel-Hope you weren't to bothered by the events that took place.**

 **Dante 101** **-She was about to tell him the truth until Linda happened. And wink, Linda isn't like how she is on the show. ;)**

 **queenacev** **-Here ya go.**

 **Flash frost** **-Thanks for reviewing! Means the world to be! Since you reviewed quite a lot this is going to be your only response for this chapter haha. Anyways hope you liked this chapter and please leave what you think will happen next.**

 **\- Here ya go! Is this enough jealousy? Are you full because there will be more up ahead.**

 **Boba- Patty? Did you hear a reference? Wink wink**

 **Guest- Thanks here ya go.**

 **Mr. Panda- Yes I am proud, and it is all thanks to people like you! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **anniecall** **\- Yes I love who plays Ronnie. He's so good looking lol. And same don't like them together but if Barry wasn't in the picture I would have definitely shipped them.**

 **bluestriker666** **-Thanks so much**

 **FaberryBRA** **-:X**

 **jujurego** **-Here you go.**

 **BookWorm2the2ndPower** **\- Sorry for the delay!**

 **thekiller00** **\- I hope you weren't to disappointed.**

 **ARelis 215** **\- You weren't too off with your prediction! What do you think will happen next.**

 **That's it guys! Happy Flash Tuesday! Question of the day- When do you think Killer Frost will appear in the Flash? And do you want to see her in this fic? What are you favorite stories from Snowbarry in Fanfiction? I want to read some!**

 **And oh em gee tonight's episode! Lets See if we can get 30+ Reviews? Btw Boba asked when I am going to update and the truth is I have no idea, definitely not long but I cant this week because I have things to do but expect more after this week is over. Maybe 2 times a week again**


End file.
